Un Amor Mafioso
by MaTeffi
Summary: El un mafioso,buscaba venganza por la muerte de su hermana que fue violada y asesinada a golpes,y que mejor con las hijas del asesino de su hermana,C.Swam,pero Edward no contaba que se iba a enamorar profundamente de su victima,Bella,MiPrimerFanfic.
1. Venganza

**Venganza**

**Epov.**

Bien tenia todo en orden, la venganza ya había comenzado, y si que se serviría en un delicioso y jugoso platillo. Pero bueno comencemos por como llegue aquí. Me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo 23 años y soy el jefe de la mafia reconocida como la mas peligrosa de todas. A mi lado tengo a mi dos hermanos, que también están en el negocio, Emmet Cullen, que tiene 27 años y Jasper Cullen de 25 años, comúnmente vivimos en nuestra mansión en California, con un gran porcentaje de hombres trabajando para nosotros.

Actualmente estamos trabajando en un caso puntualmente personal. Pronto vengaríamos a nuestra hermana menor, tenia 17 años, cuando fue violada y asesinada a golpes, hace 3 años. Y nosotros habíamos decidido vengar su muerte.

Sabíamos quien la había violado, fue Charles Swam, un mafioso italiano. ¿Como lo sabíamos? Pura y exclusivamente por espionaje. ¿Cómo nos vengaríamos? Con sus hijas.

Rosalie Swam: 22 años, rubia de cuerpo estructural, ojos azules profundos, de 1,67m. Estudia abogacía, y vive con su familia.

Alice Swam: 20 años, morocha de pelo corto, ojos verdes oscuros, pequeña, de 1,30m. Estudia diseños, y vive con su familia.

Isabella Swam: 17 años, castaña con reflejos rojos naturales, ojos marrones chocolates, cuerpo en desarrollo con muy lindas curvas, de 1,55m. Cursa su anteúltimo año de la secundaria, vive sola en un departamento.

* * *

**Bueno chicas este es el primer capitulo de mi PRIMER historia, espero que le guste, y bueno... Besos a todas**


	2. La Realidad

Bpov.

Verdaderamente no se como no me di cuenta antes de la mierda que tenia como familia, no incluyo a mis hermanas. La basura de mi padre como pudo hacer eso y hacerme eso.

Ahora me encontraba en mi departamento , ya que había descubierto la verdadera faceta de Charles Swam, que verdaderamente no era la de un padre ideal. El hecho que lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo termino de destrozar mi corazón en miles de pedazos.

Flashback

_Me encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala de la mansión de mi padre, nunca supe cual era su trabajo algo me daba mucha intriga, ya que cuando le preguntaba su oficio a Charlie siempre me cambiaba de tema._

_-Ultimo momento, se ha descubierto la verdad del asesinato de la joven de 17 años , que fue violada y golpeada, llevando a una muerte instantánea…-yo solo escuchaba y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, como alguien puede ser un monstruo, un ser cruel, sin sentimientos. En ese momentos comenzaron a pasar imágenes de cómo habían encontrado el cuerpo de la joven. El solo pensar que me pasase lo mismo actualmente en mis 17 años me destrozaba totalmente._

_Pronto note como Charlie se tensaba, si , sospechoso, muy sospechoso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta me levante del sillón y camine hacia el despacho de mi padre. Cuando me senté en su asiento comencé a revolver los cajones del escritorio para ver si encontraba algo para poder alimentar mi sospecha…, y si un cd sin ninguna identificación, rápidamente lo introduje en la disquetera de la notebook que había a mano._

_Las imágenes del video me dejaron en shock_

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo._

_Era Charles, era Charles, era Charles Swam, era mi padre, era mi padre el que estaba violando a la joven, mientras la golpeaba porque esta trataba de resistirse, según el video se puede apreciar que era un video de una cámara de seguridad. Y esa fue la pieza que faltaba para completar el rompecabezas, seguí buscando entre los papeles del escritorio y si mas prueba aparecían de muchos de los crímenes que el había cometido._

_Mi padre fue un monstruo toda la vida y yo como un niña mimada, recibía todo lo que quería, toda mi vida era una farsa, vivía en un burbuja._

_Pero un ruido estruendoso , como el golpe seco de una puerta siendo azotada fue el que me saco de mis pensamientos , y ahí estaba Charles, con una cara horrorosa, por sus ojos flameaba la ira, y presentía que este iba a ser el fin de mi burbuja._

_-Isaaaabellaaaa!-Charlie nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo, esto se estaba yendo por un mal camino…- Que te he dicho de no revisar mis cosas- decía mientras me tomaba del pelo fuertemente y me levantaba de la silla bruscamente._

_-Haay me lastimaaas, ¿es verdad?, ¿tu violaste a esa joven? eres una baasuraa…- Pero lo que me callo fue un golpe seco que se sintió en mi mejilla, Charlie, mi padre me había golpeado. Sentía mi mejilla arder._

_-Como te atreves Isabella te he dado todo en la vida y mira como me lo pagas diciendo..- Pero yo fui mas rápida y lo interrumpí, no quería mas mentiras._

_-Diciendo las Verdadeeees, eres un Monstruooo-Otra vez fui interrumpida por otro golpe._

_Después de uno venia otro después de otro venia otro, sentía mi cuerpo muerto por tanto golpes recibidos, me encontraba tirada en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada, mientras Charlie me golpeaba con puños y patadas. Y cuando sentí que ya estaba muerta, lo que pude identificar como la puerta, se abrió iluminando con una fuerte luz toda la oscura habitación._

_-¿Que haces Papaaa?-Escuche muchos mas gritos pero yo ya no escuchaba , mi cuerpo no me respondía , y luego de eso todo se volvió negro._

Fin de Flashback

Luego salí tres semanas después del hospital con yesos en la pierna derecha y en el brazo izquierdo y con tres costillas rotas.

Por suerte ahora ya me sacaron los yesos, pero decidí no hacer ninguna denuncia, ya que seguro Charles con sus contactos podía hacer cualquier cosa. Y bueno así fue como decidí con mis ahorros y con algo de plata prestada de mis hermanas me compre un departamento para mi sola, ya que no pensaba convivir bajo el mismo techo con esa persona, si es que así se puede llamar al monstruo que tenia como padre. Pero lo que mas me molesto fue que Charles le invento algo a mis hermanas, logrando que le creyeran a el y no a mi, pero no me podía enojar con ellas, yo en su caso haría lo mismo.

Pero bueno hoy Rosalie y Alice me invitaron a ir a un bar nocturno que no me acuerdo como se llamaba. Pero yo solamente había aceptado ir , para sacarme toda la mierda que tengo en la cabeza y olvidar todos mis problemas.

**

* * *

**

Bueno chicaaaas les dejo el segundo caapitulo, un previo adelanto es que el siguiente capitulo es el secuestro, besoo para todaas.


	3. El Secuestro

**Bpov.**

Ya habíamos llegado a la disco, la verdad si que tenia éxito ya que estaba repleta y eso que el lugar era bastante grande.

Estábamos vestidas a corde a la situación.

Rosalie traía un vestido verde oscuro con detalles negros, estrapless, hasta medio muslo, se le acentuaba perfecto a sus curvas, las cuales resaltaban notoriamente, tenia puestos unos tacones negros, de unos 10cms. , tria el cabello suelto con unos tiernos rizos.

Alice traía un vestido negro, ajustado, también a medio muslo,cosa que hacia resaltar sus finas curvas, con unas tiritas finitas que se ataban en la parte de atrás del cuello, unos tacones rojos de 15cms. Y el cabello, bueno, lo tenia suelto en puntas, con algo de estilo. Ellas dos no traían mucho maquillaje, pero si a que llegara a resaltar todos los rasgos bellos de sus rostros.

Yo era la mas común en mi opinión, traía un vestido azul oscuro, no era estrapless, sino que traía las dos tiras comunes de cada lado y gruesas, a propósito, ya que para mis hermanas me daba mas clase, me llegaba a medio muslo como a las chicas, unos tacones de 8cms. (Nota mental: acordarme asesinar a Alice luego, por este arma mortal). El cabello lo traía atado con un pequeño rodete en la parte del medio de atrás de mi cabeza, dejando un hopo (creo que así se llama) a la vista en la parte superior de mi cabeza, estaba maquillada sencillamente , un lápiz para ojos, rimmel, y un tono rojizo para mis labios.

Las res traíamos unos tapados enzima ya que la noche pintaba ser fría.

* * *

Cuando entramos a la disco, nos miramos para ver si tomábamos algo primero o íbamos a bailar. Pero a mi lo que me sorprendió fue que me dejaran pasar sin sospecha, ya que yo era menor, seguro que debió ser porque estaba bien maquillada supongo.

Cuando nos miramos con Rose vimos que Alice tenia una cara extraña.

O no, dime que no.

Me acuerdo de que cuando Alice ponía esa cara era que significaba que tenia un mal presentimiento. Yo también lo sentía. Pero ya era tarde para darnos para atrás, recién habíamos llegado.

Nos acercamos rápidamente a la barra donde un muchacho se acerco a tomarnos la orden.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer señoritas?- dijo un muchacho de no mas de 25 años, quien con ofrecía una encantadora sonrisa.

-Vodka, por favor- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo. El muchacho se fue diciendo que ya nos traía el pedido.

Luego de tomar un poco nos acercamos a la pista para bailar un poco. Antes cuando estábamos en la barra nos sentimos observadas, cosa que nos preocupo mas, pero igualmente lo dejamos pasar. En la pista unos chicos se nos acercaron y nos sacaron a bailar.

Luego de un par de canciones bailando con el chico rubio de ojos azules que me había sacado a bailar, he de agregar que este muchacho si que sabia bailar, se movía demasiado bien al ritmos de las canciones, que debía tener unos 20 0 21 años, perdí de vista a mis hermanas s quienes un minuto atrás las tenia a mi lado.

-Disculpa, enseguida vuelvo.- le dije amablemente al joven rubio quien me devolvió una encantadora sonrisa.

Las busque por todos lados y no las encontré, y empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Luego recordé que no había revisado en el baño. Me acerque lentamente rogando que por todos los dioses del mundo que estecen allí. Y si alguien me escucho ya que se encontraba retocándose el maquillaje frente al espejo del baño.

-Se puede saber que mierda les pasa, tuve un susto de muerte cuando no las encontraba por ningún lado- Dije totalmente enfadada.

-Es que mira Bella, Alice se sentía mal, y no queríamos interrumpir tu hermoso baile con aquel chico rubio, que he de agregar que estaba buenísimos- Dijo una Rose totalmente despreocupada, yo solo rodé los ojos.

- Chicas realmente tengo un mal presentimiento- Dijo Alice totalmente preocupada, para luego desmayarse en los brazos de Rosalie.

Justo después de esto entraron unos seis hombres al baño, todos con lentes y trajes negros, quienes cerraron la puerta con seguro.

Con Rose nos miramos con una cara de horror. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Me pregunte a mi misma cuando los hombres se iban acercando lentamente a nosotras.

-¿ Que mierda les pasa? Se equivocaron de baño- les grite con una cara con ira y medio.

-Cállate chiquilla- me dijo uno con cara de amargura .

- A ella no la callas idiota- le grito totalmente furiosa Rose, aun con Alice en sus brazos.

-Así…- Dijo otro mientras se acercaban a Rose y le sacaban a Alice bruscamente de sus brazos.- Cállate – le grito el hombre a Rose quien gritaba mientras el hombre la agarraba e intentaba colocar un pañuelo en la cara de Rose, que supongo que era para dormir, ya que Rosalie cayo en brazos del hombre, inconsciente.

- Solo faltas tu, chiquilla- dijo otro mientras me tomaba del brazo fuertemente.

Yo solo atine a golpearle la cara con fuerza, y el bruscamente, cayo al suelo sujetándose la cara de la cual salía sangre desde la nariz y la boca.

- Eso si que me lo vas a pagar chiquilla- Dijo rudamente mientras me golpeaba en la cara, con tal fuerza, provocando que caiga al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza con no se que.

Pero luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Bueeno, primero chicas queria decirles graicas a las que dejaron reviews, ya que siento que en verdad les gusta mi primer historia.**

**Segundo, queria disculparme por no ppoder actualizar antes,es que durante la semana tuve miles y miles de examenes.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capituo.**

**Prometo actualizar el lunes a la tarde.**

**Besos , para todas.**


	4. Primer Encuentro

**Primer Encuentro**

* * *

**Epov.**

* * *

- Che Edward, Emmet ¿que haremos con las Swam cuando lleguen? - pregunto un Jasper totalmente despreocupado.

Era verdad recién habíamos recibido la llamada de nuestros hombres diciendo que ya las tenían, pero habían tenido un problema así que iban a tardar un rato en traerlas, y esto nos daría a su vez mas tiempo para pensar que hacer.

- Umm no se…, supongo que las tendremos un momento encerradas para asustarlas, y después ni idea - Dije tratando de pensar una idea para disfrutar mas la venganza para Charlie Swam.

- Si puede ser, pero luego… ¿que haremos? - Dijo Emmet en la misma situación que yo.

- Ya seee, soy un genio, en realidad siempre lo fui, es decir el mas inteligente de la familia…- Decía Jasper, pero la verdad ya me estaba hartando osea la intención era planear la tortura para las Swam, no hablar sobre las virtudes de Jasper.

- Si si Jazz, ya entendimos que sos un súper dotado - Dijo Emmet con intención de hacerlo enojar, estallando a carcajadas, que luego me uní yo.

- Emmet yo si fuera tu cerraría esa fea bocota que tienes - Dijo un Jasper, totalmente enojado.

- Si si si bueno chicos, entonces Jasper cual era tu maravillosa idea - Dije interrumpiendo la discusión que se avecinaba.

- A siii, bueno la cosa comienza, las tenemos un par de horas despiertas, encerradas, mientras se estén comiéndose la cabeza por no entender donde estaban, etc., luego las dejaremos a cada una encerrada en habitaciones diferentes, y usarlas para satisfacernos, y bueno después veremos que haremos con ellas. - Dijo Jasper explicando su plan.

La verdad no era una mala idea, pero no se, algo no me cuadraba muy bien acá, era una excelente idea, porque la verdad hace unos dos meses que no me acostaba con alguien, pero que los tres nos acostáramos con las tres ya era mucho.

- Si es una buena idea, pero en algún momento le diremos porque estamos haciendo esto - Dijo un Emmet pensativo.

- No se eso lo veremos mas adelan… - No pude terminar ya que alguien había tocado la puerta.

- Si pase.. - Dijo Jasper.

- Disculpen ya tenemos a las chiquillas atadas en la sala. - Dijo Alec unos de mis mas confiables hombres.

- Bien avísenle a todos que vuelvan a sus trabajos diarios nosotros nos encargamos de esto, pero asegúrate que nadie interrumpa, por favor, ya puedes irte Alec - Dije comunicando mis ordenes.

- Lo que usted diga Edward - Dijo el hombre retirándose de la habitación.

- Bien vamos chicos, haber con que nos encontramos - Dijo Emmet encaminándose a la puerta.

* * *

Con un paso pausado fuimos acercándonos a la sala, al llegar a esta nos encontramos con tres chicas que claramente eran las Swam, atadas, y fui mirando una por una verificando que sean ellas.

Primero una rubia con un cuerpo estructural, que tenia atadas las muñecas y los tobillos, y tenia un venda en la boca. Nos miraba con el ceño fruncido, vaya al parecer ya entiendo porque le habrían tapado la boca, debía ser por los gritos que le pegaba. Bien esta debía ser Rosalie Swam, ya que las característica del informe concordaban con ella.

La siguiente me causo mucha gracia, era una morocha muy pequeña de ojos verdes oscuros, los cuales demostraban sentimientos de miedo e ira. Se encontraba atada con las muñecas y los tobillos atados, pero al parecer esta no causo mucho problema. Entonces debía ser Alice Swam.

Y al girar la vista a la ultima me sorprendí de sobre manera, esta se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, era castaña , y tenia los tobillos y muñecas vendados, tenia unas marcas en los brazos y la cara la tenia ¿Golpeada? No, no podía ser, yo había dicho exclusivamente que no quería que las golpearan, y si parecía que habían sido nuestro s hombres ya que tenia el labio roto, y parecía una herida reciente y también tenia un moretón en el lado derecho de la cara. Según las características del cuerpo debía ser Isabella Swam.

Con mis hermanos luego de mirar a Isabella, intercambiamos miradas y al parecer pensamos lo mismo, luego nos encargaríamos de averiguar quien había desobedecido nuestras ordenes.

Luego de mirarnos escuchamos unos gemidos de dolor.

- Bella, Bella, ¿estas bien? - Vimos como la pequeña llamaba a la Isabella, pero esta no contestaba.

- Bella no seas idiota contesta - Dijo la rubia que había podido deshacerse del pañuelo que le tapaba la boca.

Pero Isabella seguía sin responder, ni siquiera habría los ojos.

- Isabella Marie Swam conteeeesta - Grito la morocha con un tono de extremada preocupación.

- No…. soy una…. Swaaam ..Alice, y… eso lo sabes - Dijo con voz entrecortada , gimiendo al mismo tiempo de dolor. Nosotros tres mirábamos la escena impactados la escena.

¿Qué había dicho?

* * *

**Bpov.**

**

* * *

**

Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado. Me ardía la cara, no recordaba que había pasado.

Espera un momento yo estaba en el baño con Rosalie cuando Alice se desmaya y entran unos hombres de negro y dejan inconsciente a Rose y luego uno de los tipo intenta agarrarme pero yo lo golpee y luego el me golpea en la cara y me caigo y me golpeo la cabeza con no se que cosa y luego todo se vuelve negro.

A si eso había pasado, eso explica el dolor y ardor de mi cabeza, no tenia ni las fuerzas suficientes para abrir los ojos.

Intente moverme pero lo único que pude lograr era aumentar el dolor, provocando que gimiese de dolor.

Luego de intentos fallidos, sentí como mis hermanas me preguntaban como estaba, pero espera un momento ellas no estaban inconscientes, tenia ganas de abrir los ojos y comprobar que estaba pasando pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente, pero mis oídos escuchaban perfectamente, y pude comprobarlo cuando escuche grito que pude entenderlo a la perfección.

- Isabella Marie Swam… conteeestaaa – esa era la voz de Alice, que mierda estaba pasando, no entendía nada.

Pero las palabras salieron automáticamente de mis labios, sin pensar lo que decía.

- No…. soy una…. Swaaam ..Alice, y… eso lo sabes - Dije aun con dolor, demostrándolo con su tono de voz.

- Bellaaa ¿estas bien? - Esa era la voz de Rose, dios que mierda me estaba pasando.

Jaaaaja, que irónico Mi diosito querido ya me había olvido hace mucho tiempo cuando me ofreció a un monstruo como padre, dios como quería olvidar eso, volver a mi vida de niña consentida, pero no, yo tenia que seguir para delante terminar la secundaria, comenzar la universidad y finalizarla, conseguir un empleo, encontrar al amor de mi vida, casarme, vivir en una casa familiar, cerca de mis dos hermanas, tener un perro llamado Copito, tener dos niños, gemelos si podía ser, uno que se llamase ummm…. Anthony y el otro mm..Thiago, sii eso Thiago y Anthony, esas bellas personas traerían mucho mas amor y cariño a mi matrimonio y paz a la casa.

Pero unas voces interrumpieron mis pensamiento acerca de mi futuro que me encontraba planeando.

- Bella la concha de tu madre, ¿Qué te esta pasando? ¿Esta bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Te duele algo… - Dijo Alice totalmente preocupada.

Espera un momento sacando conclusiones debemos estar secuestradas, bien y yo estaba planeando mi final feliz, y quien sabia si en cualquier momento alguien podía venir y matarme.

Esto me hizo estallarme en carcajadas, que IRONICOO!.

- Alice creo… que deberías… limpiarte esa linda… boquita tuya, por la que pasa…. ya sabes que cosa(N/A: ustedes entienden que quiero decir) que por ahí saliste vos y Rosalie - Dije aun entre carcajadas y con los ojos cerrados ya que aun sentía ese inmenso dolor que ahora se estaba multiplicando por 4 ya que intente girarme pero sentí otra vez ese pasado dolor, el de mis costillas rotas, aunque muy pasado no había sido ya que sucedió hace una o dos semanas.

- Por dios Bella no te pongas idiota ahora -Dijo Rose con vos firme.

- Chicas… me estoy muriendo jajajajaja. No siento nada.. y al mismo tiempo… siento un inmenso dolor -Dije tratando de ordenar las ideas en mi hermosa cabecita que se esta haciendo pelotas.

De pronto escuche como tres risas masculinas, esperen un momento ¿no estábamos solas?

- JAJAJAJAJAJA… no pequeña.. todavía te falta sufrir mucho para antes morir - Escuche un hermosa voz enterciopelada que en otros momentos me habría enamorado, o quizás ya me estaba enamorando en este momento.

Al reaccionar con no se que fuerzas ni se de donde las saque me levante de golpe, pero no me había dado cuando de que tenia los tobillos como las muñecas atados, haciendo que me cállese de golpe al suelo, esperando sentir ese frio y oscuro suelo pero algo me sorprendió de sobre manera.

El golpe nunca llego.

Sentí como unos fuertes brazos impidieron mi caída, sujetándome de la cintura fuertemente.

Levante la viste y me enamore, me encontré con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, muy profundo que tenían un tono de preocupación y burla, me había quedado tan pegada, hundida, en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Sin soltarme de esos fuertes brazos inspeccione rápidamente la habitación en la que parecía que estábamos, era una sala, que por cierto si fuera Alice quien la veía diría que estaba bien decorada y con un estilo moderno, dándole un efecto hogareño. Seguí mirando y vi a mis hermanas un poco mas lejos de mi sentadas en el piso con las muñecas y tobillos atados, estaban con los mismos vestidos con los que salimos y estaban con los pelos desordenados, ni quería imaginarme como estaba yo, seguí inspeccionando la habitación encontrándome un dos hombres enfrentes de mis hermanas , uno era casi morocho, demasiado musculo que cualquiera pensaría que toma esteroides, y el otro tipo era rubio con un rostro sin expresión.

Seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta encontrarme de vuelta con esos hermosos ojos verdes pero ahora me miraban con burla, y lo recorrí con la mira, y vaya me encontré con un todo dios griego, tenia cabello cobrizo, todo desordenado que le daba un toque de rebeldía, sin darme cuenta lleve mi mano izquierda a su mejilla y espere que éste reaccionara o hiciera algo para sacarme de enzima pero ahora me miraba con una mirada pacifica, como pensando que debía hacer, su piel era totalmente suave, tenia una nariz recta , y esos labios que supe en el instante que eran mi perdición , ni muy carnosos ni sin rellenos, totalmente perfectos, perfectos para mi, quería imaginarme que se sentía sobre los míos, complementándose, rosándose.

Seguí la vista con su cuerpo al parecer tenia bastantes músculos pero tampoco como el morochito de haya.

Volví hacia su rostro quería saber que se sentiría besar esos labios irresistibles.

Por dios Bella en que estas pensando el es tu secuestrador, el va a matarte.

Pero de vuelta esa _voz_ enterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Este es el comienzo de tu peor pesadilla, pequeña Isabella - Dijo el dueño de esos ojos verdes - _Maintenant mon nouveau jouet_*. - Ehh eso era Italiano ?Pero lo que si no importa el significado de esa frase lo unico que se es que me derritieron totalmente. Y volvi a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero comoeti un grave error ya que volvi a perderme en ellos.

* * *

*** Maintenant mon nouveau jouet: Ahora seras mi nuevo juguete.**

**Bueno chicas primero que nada queria agradecerles por las reviexs a : paz15, viszed, Aiiram, LUCYarg, Annita123, dany-cullen-patt, sophia18, Cullen-21-gladys.**

**Despues queria disculpalme por tardar en actualizar es que estoy en plena mesa de examenes y bueno, si los doy mal mis viejos me van a sacar la computadora ...**

**Despues queria decirles que acepto amablemente comentarios, recomendaciones, errores, o correcciones que deberia hacer.**

**Bueno gracias a todas.**

**Espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

**Espero poder actualizar el juueves.**

**Besos para todas.**

**Luuteffi**

El primer encuentro


	5. Descubriendo

**Capitulo Anterior**

_Seguí recorriendo el lugar hasta encontrarme de vuelta con esos hermosos ojos verdes pero ahora me miraban con burla, y lo recorrí con la mira, y vaya me encontré con un todo dios griego, tenia cabello cobrizo, todo desordenado que le daba un toque de rebeldía, sin darme cuenta lleve mi mano izquierda a su mejilla y espere que éste reaccionara o hiciera algo para sacarme de enzima pero ahora me miraba con una mirada pacifica, como pensando que debía hacer, su piel era totalmente suave, tenia una nariz recta , y esos labios que supe en el instante que eran mi perdición , ni muy carnosos ni sin rellenos, totalmente perfectos, perfectos para mi, quería imaginarme que se sentía sobre los míos, complementándose, rosándose._

_Seguí la vista con su cuerpo al parecer tenia bastantes músculos pero tampoco como el morochito de haya._

_Volví hacia su rostro quería saber que se sentiría besar esos labios irresistibles._

_Por dios Bella en que estas pensando el es tu secuestrador, el va a matarte._

_Pero de vuelta esa voz enterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-Este es el comienzo de tu peor pesadilla, pequeña Isabella - Dijo el dueño de esos ojos verdes - Maintenant mon nouveau jouet*. - Ehh eso era Italiano ?Pero lo que si no importa el significado de esa frase lo unico que se es que me derritieron totalmente. Y volvi a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero comoeti un grave error ya que volvi a perderme en ellos.

* * *

_

**Descubriendo**

**Bpov.**

Dios ahora si que no entiendo una mierda de lo que le esta pasando a mi vida.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?- Progunto el dueño de aquella enterciopelada voz.

No conteste. Como esperaba que le conteste si primero se burla de mi, y nos tienen a mis hermanas y a mi encerradas y atadas. Era obvio que estaba muerta de miedo.

-Contestaa- Grito el hombre musculoso.

-¿Quién mierda se creen que son? trio de idiotas- Les grito una Rose totalmente enfadada. A mi en lo personal, en cualquier otro momento me causaria miedo, pero ahora nose que me asusta mas, si los tres hombres que tenia adelante mio o si Rose en persona.

-Tu callate, rubia- Le corto el tipo rubio.

-¿Quién te golpeo?- Pregunto de vuelta el dios griego que tenia delante mio.

Seguí sin contestar, que iba a decirle ´´Unos de tus tipos vino me quiso agarrar y lo golpee, y por eso se enojo y luego me golpeo´´. Eso era algo idiota de decir.

-Ufff bueno, vamos chicos ya van a hablar- Dijo el hombre musculoso.

- Pero yo no me quiero ir todavía – Dijo Emmet con cara de un niño al que le quitan su paleta de chupetin.

- Ya Emmet no me hagas esperar – Dijo el hombre de cabello cobrizo y duello de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, encaminandose hacia una puerta. – No se muevan de aquí.- Agrego con vos autoritaria, hacia nosotras. – Aunque atadas, a donde podrian ir . – Dijo con un tono de burla, provocando que el hombre corpulento riera.

- JA JA JA – Dije, sarcásticamente.

- Cuidado con lo que dices pequeña. – Dijo en un susurro, que estoy 100 porciento sugura de que sabe que lo escuche, antes de entrar a la otra habitacion

-¿Dónde estamos?¿Quiénes son?¿Qué van a hacer con nosotras?- Pregunte yo con el miedo recorriendo por todas mis venas.

Nadie contesto.

Los tres hombres se fueron sin decir nada.

-Euuuuuu contesten-Grito Alice desesperada.

* * *

Habian pasado como tres horas, las cuales habian sido las mas largas de mi vida.

-Chicas tengo miedo- Dije con la vos entre cortada.

- Tranquila Bella no va a pasar nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya veras que papa nos va a sacar de aquí.

No conteste, justamente, ahora no queria pelearme con ellas.

Luego de unos minutos aparecieron tres tipos.

No eran los mismos de antes.

A estos los habia visto en el baño del boliche.

Y esta el, el que me habia golpeado.

Se nos acercaron y nos desataron, hicieron que nos paremos, y nos sacaron de esa sala.

Nos llevaron por un pasillo, hasta llegar frente a una puerta, donde tocaron, escuche como un ´´pase´´.

Nos empujaron brutalmente, para que entreremos dentro de la habitación, donde estaban los tres tipos de antes. En la habitación habia un escritorio que estaba con unas cuantas carpetas, del otro lado del escritorio estaba el joven de ojos verdes con una cara serena, sin expresión, y los otros dos hombres a un lado cada uno. La habitación tenia unos cuantos cuadros, diplomas, por las paredes.

- JAJAJAJJAJA - Comenze a reirme de ver la cara del tipo al que habia golpeado en el boliche, tenia el ojos izquierdo todo morado, y la nariz rota.

- De que te ries niña - Dijo con voz agresiva mientras se me acerco peligrosamente, mientras levantaba el brazo derecho, dispuesto a golpearme.

Yo en el instante cerre los ojos, dispuesta para amortiguar el golpe.

Pero el golpe nunca llego.

Abri los ojos lentamente, encontrándome al hombre de ojos verdes, sujetando el brazo del hombre que queria golpearme.

- Retirensen - Dijo otra vez el dueño de esa hermosa voz.

Luego de esto los hombres que nos tenian agarradas, se fueron de la habitación sin rechistar.

- Sientensen ahora- Dijo el hombre musculoso, señalando las tres sillas que estaban enfrente del escritorio. El hombre ojiverde se volvio a sentar en su sillon mientras, los otros dos se posisionaban detras nuestro.

- ¿ Quiénes son ? - Progunto Rose con un toque de intriga.

- Umm haber solo te dire que estan aquí para pasar un gran, pera gran temporada - Le dijo el músculo que estaba detrás de ella, en el oido.

Los tres hombres se miraron, el hombre rubio tomo del brazo a Alice, lenvantandola del asiento, y el musculoso hizo lo mismo con Rose, llevándoselas fuera de la habitación y dejándome sola en esta con el hombre que parecia un dios griego.

-Haber Isabella ¿no es cierto?- Dijo,. Y yo solo respondi con un asentimiento.

- ¿ Dónde estoy ? ¿ Quiénes son ? ¿ Qué van a hacer con nosotras ? - Pregunte yo con miedo.

No respondio solo atino a inpeccionarme desde su lugar.

Luego de unos minutos sin habla, se paro de su lugar, y busco algo entre unos muebles de la habitación.

-Párate- Dijo con vos suave, pero yo solo me quede donde estaba - Dale pequeña , puedes hacerlo - Se notaba a cientos de kilometros que estaba haciendo que perdiera su paciencia.

- ¿Quien mierda te crees que eres? - Dije totalmente furiosa, estaba arta que todo el mundo me de ordenes. Pero al verle a la cara, me paso suavemente un algodón con alcohol en la parte de mi labio lastimado.

- Ayyy, me duele - Chille como una niña, al sentir como me ardia el labio.

- ¿Donde mas estas lastimada? -Dijo, preguntando e ignorando mi quejido.

No respondi, el toco mi cara justo donde me habian golpeado, y yo volvi a soltar un quejido de dolor, y el luego paso una crema.

- ¿Qué te paso en las costillas ? - Preunto con vos dura. - Según me dijeron James no te golpeo ahí.

- ¿Con que James eh? Creo que deberia avisarle a Charlie asi lo elimina del mapa - Dije un chiste mas para mi , que para el.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo con voz confusa - ¿ Sabes algo de tu padre ?-

- ¿De que es un mafioso? - Dije confundida, al instante me tape la boca con las manos.

- Eeeh, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dijo El ojiverde.

No queria contestar.

Hablar de eso me hacia recordar esa tragica noche.

- Anda dime. - Dijo suevamente. - ¿ Tus hermanas tambien lo saben ?

- Es algo largo de explicar, no, ellas no lo saben , asi que sacando conclusiones, ustedes tambien son mafiosos ¿ No? - Dijo intentando buscar alguna logica.

-Somos los Cullen - Dijo con un tono de voz, demostrando orgullo.

Oh no, los Cullen son la mafia mas peligrosa. Y el lider según mis conocimientos era...

* * *

**Bueno chicas primero que nada queria pedirles perdones. Se me surgieron grandes inconvenientes con el tiempo. Ya que tenia los examenes finales, y mis viejos no me dejaban estar en la compu, con la excusa de que tenia que aprobarlos todos. Gracias a dios, di bien todos.**

**Creo que ester capitulo quedo medio corto, pero les juro por mi vida que voy a tratar de subir el proximo pronto, ya que tengo una idea muy copada.**

**Despues queria agradecerles los reviews a : viszed, sophia18, paz15, perfect night, serenitychiva, taly87, Ali O.C.D, peluche cullen, sumany-manus.**

**Verdaderamente, gracias.**

**Es muy lindo contar con su apoyo, sentir que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes, se siente genial.**

**Prometo subir antes de lo que se esperan.**

**Beso para todos.**

**XOXOXO.**

**Luuteffi

* * *

  
**


	6. Miedo

**Capitulo 6**

**Capitulo Anterior**

¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo con voz confusa - ¿ Sabes algo de tu padre ?-

- ¿De que es un mafioso? - Dije confundida, al instante me tape la boca con las manos.

- Eeeh, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dijo El ojiverde.

No quería contestar.

Hablar de eso me hacia recordar esa trágica noche.

- Anda dime. - Dijo suevamente. - ¿ Tus hermanas también lo saben ?

- Es algo largo de explicar, no, ellas no lo saben , así que sacando conclusiones, ustedes también son mafiosos ¿ No? - Dijo intentando buscar alguna lógica.

-Somos los Cullen - Dijo con un tono de voz, demostrando orgullo.

Oh no, los Cullen son la mafia mas peligrosa. Y el líder según mis conocimientos era...

* * *

**Bpov**

…Edward Cullen…

Ohh por dios

Tengo a Edward Cullen, el mafioso mas conocido, un asesino, enfrente mío.

Automáticamente retrocedí tres pasos.

Seria como el típico cuanto de caperucita roja, en el que le dicen que no se acerque al bosque, y ella ignorantemente se adentra, y se encuentra con el lobo feroz.

Tenia que mantenerme separada de el, tenia que alejarme de el, tenia que salir ya de este lugar.

- ¿Qué quieren de nosotras?- Pregunte con el miedo recorriendo mis venas.

- Umm, creo que eso no te lo diré todavía pequeña – Dijo el jefe de la mafia con un tono de voz que denotaba seguridad.

- Estoy segura de que estamos a qui por Charles, ¿ No es así ?- Dije totalmente segura, ya que tenia un presentimiento de que Charlie tenia que ver en todo esto.

En ese momento yo pase por al lado del mafioso, y me dirigí a su asiento, donde me deposite cómodamente.

- ¿No crees que estas muy confiada pequeña? - Dijo Edward, acercando peligrosamente hacia mi - Eres muy inocente, muy hermosa de por si, era inteligente, eres una joya totalmente perfecta, a la que no dudaría en matar en cualquier momento, y estoy seguro que Charles Swam quiere tenerla cerca suyo. - Dijo esto ultimo en mi oído.

Dios.

Como podía existir semejante persona. Hermosa, peligrosa, y sexy a la vez. Él tenia un encanto muy propio. Era capaz de deslumbrarte en cualquier momento con una de esas hermosas sonrisas suyas. y además esos hermosos ordes esmeraldas. No debería tener mas de 25 años Edward Cullen.

Estoy segura de que si en un futuro lo conociera, y no fuese mafioso, no dudaría en coquequetearle.

Pero no.

Me levanta de pronto de la silla, tenia que alejarme de él, tenia que huir de él. Cuando pase por al lado suyo el todavía no había reaccionado ,pero cuando estuve del otro lado del escritorio, el me agarro suavemente de la cintura. Provocando que aquel intenso dolor se intensificara.

- Ahhhhhh- Gemí de dolor, que no se iba a curar mas esta cosa. ¿Cosa?. , Si mis costillas.

- Lo siento - Dijo el con una cara de preocupación, mientra acariciaba la zona lastimada.

- Aleeeec! - Grito Edward, a uno de sus hombres

Yo me quede quieta, no podía moverme, no, no, no quería morir, ahora, no ahora. Mire con ojos suplicantes a Edward, y creo que el entendió lo que decía, pero lo único que hizo fue dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta. Y yo tome todo el aire posible, sin exalarlo.

- Si Señor - Dijo al instante luego de entrar por la puerta.

-Llévala con sus hermanas - Dijo con un tono de voz extraño, juraría que fue uno de dolor. Luego de escuchar eso, largue todo el aire que tenia, me alivie tanto, que no vi como me agarraban y me empujaban hacia otra habitación.

* * *

**Epov**

¿Que me estaba pasando?

No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo, porque me importa tanto el bienestar de la pequeña Isabella, si supuestamente yo tengo que hacerla sufrir.

Pero se me iba a ser imposible dañar a semejante niña, era muy inocente.

Además ella no tenia la culpa del padre que tenia, ¿ O Si?.

Pero no.

Tenia que seguir adelante con la venganza.

Tenia que pensar en mi pobre hermana.

Tenia que pensar en Sophie.

Tenia que recordar que su padre fue quien la torturó, quien la violó, quien la golpeó. Quien la asesinó.

Aunque de igual forma tenia que descubrir quien la golpeó antes que James. Y estoy seguro que ninguno de mis hombres fue. Y tengo una ligera sospecha de quien habria sido.

Y otra vez, preocupándome de esa niña, que me estaba pasando, por dios.

Tenia que salir. Necesitaba descargarme de alguna forma.

* * *

**Bpov**

Algo andaba mal.

Edward no había vuelto desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Que fue exactamente hace una semana, cuando llamo a Alec para que me llevara con mis hermanas.

¿ Y si le paso algo ?

¿Que?

¿Yo preocupándome por mi secuestrador?

Necesitaba saber algo de el. No me importaba como, pero necesitaba ver su rostro, escuchar el tono suave de su vos, ohh por dios, no me digas que me estoy enamorando de un mafioso, y no cualquier mafioso, sino del mas peligroso del mundo.

Tenia que verlo, eso si es una necesidad.

Vi a mis hermanas dormidas sobre la cama, sin esperar me acerqué a la puerta para ver si había alguien.

Tenia que ir a su despacho, allí encontraría algo.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con Alec dormido.

Salí silenciosamente de la habitación, y baje un piso.

Sabia exactamente donde estaba su despacho.

Y en el momento en el que estuve frente a la puerta, pensé si valía la pena arriesgarse así, pero tenia razón, necesitaba verlo.

Y si lo encontraba le preguntaría porque no fue mas a la habitación donde nos tenían.

El pasillo estaba todo oscuro, y me costaba ver, pero creo que abrí la puerta de la habitación correcta.

Se escuchaban ruidos raros pero seguramente debía ser la televisión.

Me asome por la puerta, y vi una escena que me dejo congelada, era Edward Cullen con una mujer montándolo, y gimiendo su nombre, de Edward solo provenía gruñidos, pero ninguna muestra de placer.

Salí de la habitación asegurándome de que no me vieran, pero no me di cuenta que cerré la puerta bruscamente, golpeándola. Sabia que se habían dado cuenta, inconcientemente, me dirigí a la habitación de al lado, que justamente era el despacho.

¿Porque mierda no había venido primero aquí?

Seguí maldiciéndome mentalmente.

¿Un televisor? ee.

jajajajaja

Que imbécil había sido.

Me apoye sobre la pared, lentamente deslizándome, quede sentada en el piso, abrace mis piernas y escondí mi cabeza en ellas, tratando de que nadie me vea.

Como quisiera que esta pesadilla terminara, pero sabia que recién comenzaba. Había escuchado perfectamente las palabras de Edward ``Este es el comienzo de tu peor pesadilla, pequeña Isabella´´.

De pronto escuche un golpe seco. El de una puerta siendo azotada.

Temí lo peor.

Podía escuchar claramente los pasos fuera de la habitación, dirigirse hacia aquí.

Yo solamente podía escuchar, como giraban la perilla de la puerta, como alguien entraba a la habitación, inconcientemente escondí la cabeza fuerte mente entre mis piernas.

¿Y si era James?

¿Y si era Alec, que estaba furioso?

¿Y si era..

- ¿ Que diablos haces aquí ? - Dijo aquella enterceopelada voz, la que tanto ansiaba por escuchar.

Levante la vista bruscamente y me encontré a un Edward con solo unos pantalones de piyama, sin la camiseta y descalzo, con los pelos todos desordenados y con las pupilas dilatadas.

Sexy.

- Yo... yo..y- No podía articular ninguna palabra, lo peor era que Edward tenia una cara de enojo.

- ¿ Tu Queee? - Me gritó, yo automáticamente, me pare muerta del miedo, y corrí hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

- No me hagas nada por favor - Pedía llorando, sabia que estaba llorando sentía las lagrimas derramarse por mis mejillas, sin control.

No contesto nadie.

Solamente escuche unos pasos hacia mi.

Me agarro de los hombros, y me hizo sentarme sobre el escritorio.

Se alejo un poco y pude ver como se sujetaba el puente de nariz con dos dedos, segura estaría pensando, en como matarme.

- ¿ Que hacías en mi habitación pequeña? – Dijo con voz suave. Seguro ya se había tranquilizado.

Pero igual no podía bajar la guardia.

Por fin, esperando una semana, para poder verlo, poder escuchar esa hermosa voz, ver ese hermoso rostro, al que le incluimos el cuerpo, que lo tiene bastante desarrollado.

Pero recuerda en que situación se encontraba cuando entraste a la habitación.

En ese preciso momento sentí mis mejillas arder, oh no, me había sonrojado.

- Yo.. yo..y- No podía articular ninguna palabra de la vergüenza.

Antes de salir de la habitación en donde estaba con mis hermanas tendría que haber pensado mejor.

- Yo creí haber dejado a Alec o a Felix en la guardia – Dijo pensando, despeinándose el cabello de la desesperación.

- Ehh, si, estaba ese Alec – Dije tímidamente. – Pero estaba dormido en la puerta, y yo necesitaba salir de ahí.

- ¿Segura de lo que dices pequeña?- Me dijo acercándose peligrosamente al escritorio, donde yo estaba sentada.

-¿Por qué no viniste esta semana con tus hermanos a nuestra habitación? – Se lo largue todo directo, aunque tendría que haber pensado antes de decirlo.

- ¿Y a vos quieres que vayamos?- Dijo esto en mi oído, provocando que me estremeciera.

- Ehh, yo…yo – Dije rascándome la cabeza, sin saber que responder.

- Tranquila, todas las chicas se mueren por mi, no tienes porque tener vergüenza – Dijo cerca de mi mejilla, juro que podía sentir su aliento, mentol. Rico.

- JA JA JA, yo no me muero por ti, mafioso – Dije totalmente segura de mi misma, ¿o si?

Me baje del escritorio y me dirigí a uno de los cuadros de la pared.

Había visto una foto de una niña.

Se me hacia muy conocido el rostro de esa chica.

Piensa.

¿De donde tengo visto ese rostro?

-Edward..- El se giro a verme - ¿De cuando es esta foto? – Le pregunte señalando la foto de la chica.

El rostro del mafioso se palideció, al ver la foto se pueden distinguir varios rasgos similares entre el rostro de Edward y la niña.

- Ehh, eso a ti no te importa- Dijo molesto. ¿Le habría ofendido?

-Pero…- No me dejo continuar ya que me interrumpió.

-No dejaras de preguntar, ¿ cierto ? – Dijo Edward.

- No – Respondí simplemente.

Yo había conocido a una chica muy parecida a la de la foto de pequeña, pero es imposible que sea la misma. ¿O no?

- 1996 – Dijo Edward de la nada.

- ¿ Qué ? – Pregunte, no entendí lo que quiso decir.

- Que la foto es de 1996 – Dijo tranquilamente.

- …Sophie..- Susurre, no, no podía ser. Sophie Cullen.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto con cara de no poder creer lo que dije.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe. Apareciendo un Alec totalmente furioso.

- Lo siento jefe, me había quedado dormido y se me escapo – Dijo Alec, mandándome una mirada, como algunos dicen como si las miradas matasen.

- No te preocupes, ve a cuidar a las otras, yo me encargo por ahora de ella – Dijo Edward mirándome, yo ahora en encontraba sentada en el piso, abrazando mis piernas.

- Si señor – Dijo el hombre antes de irse por donde vino.

Edward se acercaba peligrosamente a mi, y me agarraba en sus brazos y me sacaba de la habitación y me llevaba a la suya. Luego me tiro suavemente a la cama.

-Dios- Grito mientras se despeinaba los pelos de la desesperación.

Yo ya volvía a sentir como las lagrimas recorrían por mis mejillas.

Había llegado mi final.

Yo no podía parar de llorar.

La habitación olía a sexo. No iba a decir que soy una experta en eso, ya que de hecho soy virgen, pero no era muy difícil identificar el olor.

- ¿ Como sabes de ella ? – Pregunto Edward de repente.

- ¿ Qu..e?- Pregunte en un susurro, con la poca voz que me quedaba.

- De Sophie.. , Maldita sea – Grito desesperado.

- Yo…yo..y – No podía responder, porque no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir, no sabia si mi respuesta le iba o no le iba a agradar. – La… la cono..ci cuando ten..nia 3 años, en.. en una playa.. en california. – Logre decir entre lagrimas. – Pero después me tuve que volver a Italia, ya que solamente había ido sola para pasar un fin de semana con mis abuelos maternos. –Puede decir mas calmada, aunque las largrimas aun se derramaban por mis mejillas.

Luego de eso Edward me mando una mirada de furia.

Y temi lo peor.

- ¿Sabes porque estas aquí ? – Pregunto el mafioso, ¿me diría la verdad?

Yo negué simultáneamente con la cabeza.

- Tu padre – Escupió con odio.

Bueno eso ya lo sabia. Sabia que estaba aquí por algo que tenga que ver con el.

- ¿ Te debe algo ? – Pregunte curiosa, ¿ No tenia que con eso la mafia ?.

En ese instante después de decir eso, el comienza a carcajearse.

- Me debe su vida por lo que hizo- Dijo Edward, estaba ocultando algo, y yo lo sabia.

Luego de eso me acosté cómodamente en la cama, aunque las sabanas estaban todas revueltas, era obvio que después de lo que estaban haciendo, quedara asi la cama.

-Yo creo que deberías cambiar las sabanas – Dije mirando a Edward con una cara de confianza.

-Y yo creo que deberíamos hacer otra cosa – Dijo Edward ubicándose sobre mi, diciéndolo en mi oído.

Su rostro se fue acercando al mío, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Podía sentir su frio aliento sobre mis labios, podía sentir nuestros labios rozándose,

- ¿Puedes alejarte de mi ?- Dije con los ojos cerrados, no quería perderme en sus ojos, no quería volver quedar hipnotizada.

-Que pasa pequeña, yo se que quieres hacer esto, no tengas miedo. –Dijo acariciando mi mejilla con sus labios.

No. Yo no quería hacerlo así, yo sentía una gran atracción por Edward, soy capaz de decir que me gusta. Pero tengo miedo de quedarme prendada, enamorarme de el, no poder olvidarme de el, necesitarlo a todo momento. Tenerlo en mi mente todo el tiempo.

- No, aléjate de mi. – Dije removiéndome debajo de el, coloque mis manos en sus hombros, tratando de empujarlo, quitarlo de enzima mío.

- Quédate quieta pequeña, no te voy hacer nada malo. –Dijo suavemente, yo creía que no me iba a hacer nada, pero no podía creer en un mafioso, no podía. Seguí tratando de quitarlo de enzima mío, pero lo único que logre fue que me sujetara las manos con su mano derecha colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. – Tranquila, no llores por favor. – Dijo tratando de calmar las lagrimas que se brotaban de mis ojos.

-No quiero que me pase lo mismo, no por favor. –Dije, mientras las imágenes de mi padre violando a la chica de 17 años pasaban frente a mis ojos.

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, trate de hacerlo lo mas largo posible.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Me alientan para seguir la historia.**

**Ya que tuve muchos problemas, entre tantos falleció mi tío, al que amaba con todo mi corazón, y todo el tiempo recordaba todos los momento que pase con el, y a veces me pregunto porque la vida es tan injusta. Pensar que la ultima vez que lo había visto fue para la fiesta de 15.**

**Pero después de ver los comentarios que dejan, con todo el cariño del mundo diciendo que estaba quedando re linda la historia, creí que iba ser muy injusto no seguir con la historia, que ya le había agarrado cariño. Por eso luego de un tiempo, recupere un poco la inspiración ,y seguí escribiendo.**

**Pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía, no tengo mucho tiempo para revisar los capítulos.**

**Además me retrase mucho, ya que mi hermana, me había borrado 'sin darse cuenta', varios capítulos que ya había escrito, aunque me los acordaba bastante, pero tue qu volver a escribirlos, y me llevo el doble de tiempo.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por su apoyo, saben que es muy especial escribir para mi.**

**Besos para todas.**

**XOXOXO.**

**Luuteffi.**


	7. Las Escondidas

_Capitulo 7_

_Capitulo Anterior_

_- No, aléjate de mi. – Dije removiéndome debajo de el, coloque mis manos en sus hombros, tratando de empujarlo, quitarlo de enzima mío._

_- Quédate quieta pequeña, no te voy hacer nada malo. –Dijo suavemente, yo creía que no me iba a hacer nada, pero no podía creer en un mafioso, no podía. Seguí tratando de quitarlo de enzima mío, pero lo único que logre fue que me sujetara las manos con su mano derecha colocándolas sobre mi cabeza. – Tranquila, no llores por favor. – Dijo tratando de calmar las lagrimas que se brotaban de mis ojos._

_-No quiero que me pase lo mismo, no por favor. –Dije, mientras las imágenes de mi padre violando a la chica de 17 años pasaban frente a mis ojos._

* * *

**Las Escondidas**

**Bpov**

- ¿ Lo mismo ? – Dijo Edward sin entender lo que yo había dicho.

- Lo mismo que le paso a aquella chica de 17, la que pasaron por el noticiero.

La cara de Edward se descompuso, se levanto de golpee, alejándose de mi .

-No entiendes nada, ¿ Cierto ? – Dijo Edward con la cara seria.

Yo negaba la cabeza repetidamente.

-Aquella chica..era,..Sophie- Dijo Edward con cara de furia.

No, no puede ser.

Mi..padre.. había violado a Sophie.

Sophie mi amiga de la infancia.

Sophie la hermana de Edward.

Me levante de golpe, y me acerque corriendo a Edward, y comencé a golpearle en el pecho, con mis puños cerrados , aunque estaba re débil yo ya, era obvio que así no lastimaba ni a una hormiga.

-No,no,no,no, mientes. – Le dije al mafioso, mientras lo seguía ''golpeando''.

- Que te quedes quieta – Dijo Edward mientras me agarraba y me volvía a depositar sobre la cama, pero esta vez dándole la espalda a el. El se puso sobre mi pero sin dejar todo su peso sobre mi. Yo seguía moviéndome, para que saliera de sobre mi, luego de esto el tomo mis manos y las puso devuelta sobre mi cabeza, dejándome inmovilizada. –Que te quedes quieta pequeña- Dijo peligrosamente en mi oído. Mientras mi llanto se hizo mas fuerte.

No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Me acabo de enterar que dentro de todas las maldades de mi padre, el había violado, torturado, y asesinado, a mi amiga de la infancia, que dentro de todo también estaría vinculada con la mafia como yo y mis hermanas.

Aunque mis hermanas nunca la conocieron a Sophie, ellas siempre la veían en las fotos que tenia de ese verano.

Y ahora entiendo porque estamos acá, ellos querían vengarse de mi padre. Aunque lo que están haciendo no es justo ya que mis hermanas y yo no tenemos nada que ver, pero yo si estuviera en su lugar haría algo muy similar.

¿ Pero porque mi padre hizo lo que hizo ?

-¿ Por que Charles hizo eso ? – Le pregunte con la poca voz que tenia.

Dentro de la habitación se produjo un silencio infinito, lo único que se escuchaba era mi llanto a mas no poder. Hasta que la voz de Edward interrumpió ese desesperante silencio.

-Por simple asuntos de la mafia, el se vio complicado desde su lugar, ya que en el ultimo momento se vio muy abajo, y para subir que no mejor tomar poder sobre una parte de la mafia mas poderosa y peligrosa. Aunque el como tenia demasiados contactos policiales, supo como cubrir el asesinato de mi hermana, y por eso no pudimos hacerlo hundir justamente, y nosotros necesitábamos vengar la muerte de Sophie. – Edward iba contando todo esto, y yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, la parte oscura de Charles Swam que yo había empezado a descubrir. – Y que mejor que con sus propias hijas. – Dijo esto ultimo en mi oído, para luego darme vuelta quedando de espaldas en la cama.

Pude identificar el deseo en su ojos, la lujuria, la pasión.

Yo sentía el miedo recorriendo por mis venas.

-No, por favor, te lo suplico- Le dije casi en un susurro, ya el llanto había pasado, ya no tenia ni fuerzas para llorar, pero si sentía las lagrimas derramarse por mis mejillas.

- Tranquila pequeña te prometo que no te dolerá tanto.- Dijo con vos ronca, mientras se volvía a depositar sobre mi, no sin antes de sacarme el vestido, que todavía tenia puesto. Me había bañado pero no tenia otra ropa y me tuve que volver a poner el mismo vestido sucio. Me quede solamente en ropa interior, que justamente era azul y de encaje, te juro Alice que te voy a matar. – Hermosa – Murmuro antes de acercar lentamente su rostro al mío, al mismo tiempo que volvía a agarrar mis manos sobre mi cabeza.

Yo no podía moverme, el simple hecho de encontrarme en una situación así, me inmovilizaba.

Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Mi primer beso. Me habían robado mi primer beso. Al que siempre las chicas sueñan con dárselo a su primer amor.

Sus labios eran un manjar, pero no podía disfrutarlos, no podía, no debía. Luego mordió levemente mi labio inferior, provocando que se me escapara un gemido, que no se de donde provino, para después su lengua se infiltrara mi boca, recorriéndola por completo, sin dejar ninguna parte de mi boca virgen, creando una guerra interminable, una guerra en la que solo existía un ganador, y que obviamente era Edward Cullen.

Su mano izquierda fue bajando hasta llegara la altura de mis pechos, donde acaricio mis pezones sobre la tela de mi sostén. Provocando que saliera un gemido de mi boca. Luego el fue subiendo hasta llegar a mi cuello donde lo mordió, y lo chupo.

- Basta, por favor, Edward, te lo suplico, no, por favor. – Dije mientras yo solo lloraba de la desesperación. Al sentir como al instante chupo mi cuello, provocando que un gemido saliera emitido de mi boca. – Por favor Edward, para, basta. – Dije esto ultimo al sentir con su mano izquierda iba descendiendo hasta escabullirse por mis bragas, y tocar aquel punto de excitación.

Y como dicen cuando eres chiquito, ''Salvado por la campana'', ya que el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, lo supe ya que sentía algo vibrando en mi cintura.

Edward soltando un gruñido de detuvo , y con la mano que tenia sujetando mis brazos la deposito sobre mi boca, impidiendo que emita alguna palabra, y la mano izquierda que en ese momento se encontraba estimulando mi centro, atendió el celular.

– Si diga – Dijo Edward con la voz ronca.

-Tengo justamente a Isabella frente a mi ,en este preciso momento. – Dijo comunicándole a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿ Si se la puedo comunicar ?.. Swam usted no esta un disposición de exigir nada. Pero como yo no soy como usted te la pasare para comprobar que aun esta viva – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa decorando su rostro. Colocando el teléfono en mi oído izquierdo.

- Bella, ¿Estas ahí? ¿Tus hermanas están bien? Contesta Mierda -Me grito por el teléfono. Ni siquiera se interesó por mi bienestar, lo único que le importo era saber sobre Alice y Rosalie. Hasta creo que Edward lo escucho gritar. Y me miro con una cara de enojo, mientras me sacaba la mano que estaba impidiendo que hable.

- Vete al infierno Charles – Le susurre, con la única voz que me quedaba. Pude notar como se le plantaba una sonrisa en la cara a Edward.

Ya no me quedaban mas fuerzas, cerré los ojos, intentando recuperar energías, por lo que los mantuve así, se sentía mas cómodo.

- Isabellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, maldita seas chiquilla estúpida. – Fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar antes de que Edward me sacara el celular del oído.

- Ehh tranquilo Charles, es la ultima vez que va escuchar hablar a su hija, y mira como la tratas- Le decía Edward a mi padre, luego de aquel comentario. Aunque tenia los ojos cerrados podía sentir como Edward por su tono de voz estaba sonriendo.

-Cullen no le hagan nada a Rosalie y a Alice. – Le decía Charles a Edward.

- Te recuerdo que tienes tres hijas, Swam. – Le dijo Edward antes de cortar.

Yo aun tenia los ojos cerrados, quería desaparecer, olvidarme de mi vida, tener mi mundo ideal.

Sentí como Edward se levantaba de arriba mío. Salía de la cama y abría su ropero, bueno imagino que va a agarrar su piyama.

- Ven – Dijo Edward suavemente. Mientras me agarraba y me hacia arrodillarme en la cama. Abrí los ojos cansada, y pude comprobar que Edward tenia puesto lo mismo que antes, ya que tenia el pantalones del piyama solamente. –Sube los brazos – Susurro en mi oído derecho. Hice lo que me pidió y sentí como una tela se deslizaba por mi piel. Abrí los ojos y vi que tenia puesta una remera de Edward que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de los muslos.

-Gracias- Le dije, de todo corazón, ya que si fuera por otro haría que durmiera en ropa interior. Aunque en realidad solo fue un susurro inentendible.

Vi como me sonrió, y me tomo en brazos, y me hizo acostarme en la cama, mientras el nos arropaba a ambos. Luego pude sentir como me rodeaba con sus brazos. –Duerme pequeña , que mañana va a ser un día muy agitado- Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que el sueño me abrazara.

Al otro día me desperté sobresaltada, no recordaba que los colchones de la habitación donde se encontraba con sus hermanas fuera tan cómodos.

Aunque ayer no dormí con mis hermanas.

Me había levantado para ver a Edward.

Y había entrado a su habitación por equivocación y lo había encontrado en plena sesión de sexo con una chica. Luego me había ido pero me escucharon, y yo me había escondido en su despacho , y luego había visto a una amiga mía de la infancia en una cuadro de su despacho, y luego el me llevo a su habitación, donde me conto la verdad, y yo había averiguado el porque de que estábamos aquí, luego el quiso violarme, pero fui salvada por Charles que lo llamo al celular. Luego de esa llamada el me pone una remera suya, y antes de dormir lo ultimo que escucho , fue un ''Duerme pequeña, que mañana va a ser un día muy agitado''.

Ohhh, Dios.

Estaba en la cama de Edward Cullen.!

Me levante de golpe, y vi como la luz de el sol se infiltraba por la ventana , era tan fuerte que me cegó, y no vi donde pisaba, que hizo que me resbalara, y callera en el suelo, golpeándome la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa de luz, que se encontraba a un costado de la cama.

Sentí unas grandes punzadas en mi cabeza, imposibles de controlar.

Inconscientemente me lleve la mano derecha al lugar golpeado. Sentí algo húmedo recorriendo mis dedos, luego observe que el liquido que humedecía mis dedos era sangre.

Sangre.

Inmediatamente me sentí mareada, incapaz de mantenerme de pie.

Corrí rápidamente hacia el baño.

Con la intención de buscar algo que detuviera el sangrado.

Yo sabia que tendría que haber tomado ese curso de primeros auxilios, sabia que en algún momento iba a tener que necesitar saber como detener un sangrado. Ya que no habría sido que con las visitas record del hospital, gracias a mi torpeza. Debería haberle hecho cazo al doctor que me atendió aquella vez. El cual me lo recomendó.

No encontré nada en los estantes del baño, mientras buscaba desesperadamente con la mano izquierda por los cajones de la habitación, mierda a quien no se le ocurriría poner un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su habitación, Yo en mi departamento tengo como ocho.

Por otro lado tenia mi mano derecha presionando fuerte mente la herida de mi cabeza, podía sentir la sangre resbalándose por mi brazo derecho. Yo únicamente trataba de respirar por la boca.

Desesperadamente corrí hacia la puerta descubriendo que en ese momento no había nadie de guardia. Me estaba dirigiendo hacia el despacho de Edward.

Pero sentí unos pasos, que recorrían el pasillo, en dirección a mi.

Me di la vuelta instantáneamente, sorprendiéndome al encontrar a James, mirándome, podía notar la lujuria recorriendo sus ojos.

Recordé que solo estaba en ropa interior con una remera de Edward.

James comenzó a caminar hacia mi rápidamente mientras yo solo me apure hasta llegar al despacho de Edward.

Le rezaba a dios, porque Edward estuviera allí.

Pero antes de poder abrir la puerta James me acorralo contra la pared.

-Que pasa chiquilla, ¿te quedaste sola? – Dijo James descaradamente. –¿ Necesitas que te haga compañía?- Dijo mientras recorría la piel de mi cuello con su nariz.

- ¿Qué pasa James? ¿Necesitas que te golpee como el otro día? – Le dije desafiándolo. Sabia que esto me iba a costar muy caro, ya que actualmente me encuentro en el territorio enemigo.

- Cuidado con lo que dices Chiquilla, no querrás saber de lo que soy capaz de hacerte.- Decía, mientras sus manos recorrían mi piel sobre la remera. Yo instantáneamente lo empuje lejos de mi, pero se volvió a acercar a mi peligrosamente.

Tenia miedo, así que lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

Fue un grito seco, ya que había sido callado por un golpe en mi estomago, provocando que me callera de rodillas sobre el piso.

Necesitaba a Edward, ¿Dónde mierda estaba? , ¿Y si se había ido?, ¿Y este era mi final?.

James me agarro de los cabello. Provocando que un grito de dolor saliera de mis labios, al sentir como aquellas punzadas de dolor provenientes de la herida de mi cabeza.

- Creo que tenemos que ir a mi habitación, para disfrutar el uno del otro. – Dijo peligrosamente en mi oído.

Escuche como una puerta se abría.

-¿Qué mierda haces James?-Escuche su voz aterciopelada furiosa. Mientras Alec lo separaba de mi.

- Ya sabes a donde lo tienes que llevar Alec- Le dijo Edward a uno de sus hombres de confianza.

Mientras yo solo rodeaba mi estomago con mis brazos.

- Ven pequeña. – Me decía Edward mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me guiaba hacia su despacho. Y cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Me sentó sobre su asiento mientras el se sentaba sobre el escritorio ,frente a mi.

-¿ Que hacías en el pasillo? ¿No te había dicho que durarías virgen menos de lo que duraría un oso entre treinta cazadores? – Dijo Edward con una inocente sonrisa burlona.

- Yo..yo..cuando me levante, me resbale y me pegue contra la punta de la mesa de luz, y no encontré nada para detener el sangrado ni en tu habitación ni en el baño, así que decidí salir para buscar algo aquí, pero me cruce con James antes de llegar a la puerta de tu despacho. – Dije mientras seguía presionando fuertemente la herida de mi cabeza, podía notar la sangre seca pegada a mi brazo.

Edward no emitió palabra, solo se paro bruscamente y busco en el mismo botiquín en el que había encontrado algo para curarme antes, se acerco devuelta a mi con unas cuantas cosas de medicina.

Luego de estar una hora, al cuidado de Edward, logro detener el sangrado al instante de haber tocado mi cabeza. Cosa que yo no pude haber hecho.

- Gracias- Dije enviándole una sonrisa a Edward mientras me levantaba de asiento y me dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña?- Me pregunto Edward, quien fue mas rápido y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

- A ver a mis hermanas – Dije con cara de niña inocente, para luego poner un gran puchero, a la manera de Alice Swam.

- Oh no pequeña, no me vengas con esas caritas, que no me conmueves para nada, lo único que vas a lograr es que te agarre entre mis brazos y te lleve a mi habitación para hacer ya sabes que cosas. – Dijo mientras me giraba y me acorralaba contra la puerta, sin dejarme oportunidad de huida, sin tener posibilidad de escaparme.

Mi cara cambio drásticamente a una triste, en la que podía volver a sentir las lagrimas derramándose por mis mejillas.

-¿ Cuando me van a matar?- Le pregunte harta de vivir en este infierno.

- No pequeña , todavía te falta mucho por descubrir, como por ejemplo como satisfacerme. – Dijo esto ultimo antes de besarme.

No podía resistirme, no podía volver a poner fuerzas en su contra, ya que sabia perfectamente que caería a sus pies.

- ¿Qué pasaría si no me retengo? – Le pregunto.

- Disfrutarías mas el placer que estoy dispuesto a brindarte que aunque te niegues igual te lo daría.- Me respondió, pero yo solo atine a mirarlo confundida, no era que el quería venganza, hacernos sufrir. Al parecer el entendió mi duda, que no fue necesaria expresar con palabras.- Pequeña, nosotros solo queremos hacer sufrir a tu padre, y mientras ustedes estén aquí no tenemos porque hacerles daño, además pequeña yo te deseo profundamente, te deseo mas de lo que debería, te deseo mas de lo que desee a otra mujer, mira quien iba a decir que un hombre con el que estuvo con miles de mujeres iba a sentir por primera vez una gran atracción por una niña de 17 años. – Dijo esto ultimo con una ternura infinita, mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

- No soy una niña . – Dijo con cara de ofendida.

- Por ahora si, pero pronto te convertiré en mi mujer.

Luego de escuchar lo que dijo, me quede sin aliento. De una u otra forma lograron hacer que grandes olas cálidas vagaran por mi cuerpo.

Luego de esto abrió la puerta y nos guio hacia su habitación, donde volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Yo corrí hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, con la intención de alejarme lo mas posible de el.

- Aléjate de mi – Le grite totalmente asustada.

- Otra vez con lo mismo Bella, no te quedo claro que aunque interpongas resistencia, siempre terminas cediendo, pero tranquila pequeña todavía es muy temprano, y tengo algunas cosas que hacer. – Dijo antes de echar una vista al plato intacto, de la cena que había saltado. – Mi intención no es que mueras de hambre.- Dijo mirándome con cara de reproche.

- No tengo apetito de comer comida que puede estar drogada. – Dije mirándolo con cara de póker.

- Bella la comida no tiene nada, es la misma de la que comemos nosotros. – Dijo con cara de ¿ adoración?. – Harás sentir muy mal a Sue, que es la cocinera de la casa. –Dijo con voz neutra.

No conteste.

- Ve a tomarte un baño. Cuando salgas encontraras una bandeja con el desayuno. – Dijo, mientras me daba una toalla limpia, que estaba depositada sobre una silla al costado del gigante placar.

Entre al baño sin rechistar.

Ya que lo único que en verdad necesitaba ahora era una cálida ducha refrescante.

El baño era muy lujoso, contenía una inodoro muy costoso a simple vista, un bidé su derecha, luego se podía ver un hermoso, perfecto jacuzzi, y al lado de este una simple ducha.

Al costado del jacuzzi, se podían distinguir distintas esencias, con diferente aromas, de todos colores.

Pero yo simplemente atine a encender la ducha, y depositar la toalla a un lada de esta.

Me desnude lentamente, y entre tranquilamente a la ducha.

Al sentir el contacto del agua con mi piel, me estremecí por completo. Gustosa con esa sensación comencé a depositar un poco de shampoo en mi palma para luego esparcir la sustancia por mi pelo.

Me fui lavando toda lentamente, tratando de retrasar la vuelta hacia el interior de esa habitación.

Me preguntaba como estarían mis hermanas. ¿ Les habrían hecho daño ?

No podía creer lo tranquila que estaba en mi situación. La Bella común, en este preciso momento, ya estaría inconsciente a causa de para cardiaco. Pero aquí estaba yo, en una habitación, dentro de una enorme mansión, he de suponer, bajo la custodia de los mafiosos mas peligrosos.

Y luego estaba Edward. Ese terrible hombre irresistible. Era un completo bipolar, de eso estoy segura, se comportaba muy extraño, en un momento se encuentra totalmente agresivo, furioso, y luego se transforma en un hombre perfecto, tierno, comprensible, reconfortante, adorable.

Ese hombre me estaba volviendo loca, no podía creer que a mis 17 años, me habían secuestrado en busca de venganza. Y de un momento a otro tengo la necesidad de estar entre los brazos de Edward Cullen, aquel hombre que me había robado mi primer beso, quien lograba destruir todas esas barreras que yo misma interponía, con tal de resistirme, de no caer en sus garras. Y que en un segundo luego de un beso lograba tenerme a su completa disposición.

Y es que la verdad quien podría resistirse a semejante hombre. Una cara perfecta, que parecía que había sido esculpida por los mismos dioses. Esa nariz recta, perfecta a su modo, sus labios, totalmente apetecibles, que te volvían loca con el deseo de poder rozarlos, de poder acariciarlos. Esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas, eran lo ultimo que podía faltar para convertirlo en perfecto. Eran totalmente increíbles, podía perderme en ellos con tan solo mirarlos un instante. Ese cabello cobrizo, el cual te incentiva a acariciarlo, despeinarlo. Quien podía evitar caer en brazos, si era un completo dios griego.

Además esa actitud con la que me hablaba.

Podría jurar que el seria el hombre, cuya niña siempre soñaba con enamorarse cuando sea grande. Aquel príncipe azul, quien lograba rescatarte en cualquier problema en el que te encuentres.

Pero yo, ya sabia que aquel soñado príncipe no existía. Charlie ya se había encargado de demostrármelo.

Pero cuando Edward me besaba, lograba sentir unas sensaciones.. que no se como explicarlas.

Eran totalmente desconocidas para mi.

Lograba hacerme sentir aquellas famosas cosquillitas de mariposas en el estomago.

¿ Podría ser que me enamorara de Edward Cullen ? .

- Tonta ya lo estas- Dijo aquella vocecita en mi mente.

Con este ultimo descubrimiento que yo me negaba obviamente a creer, salí de la ducha, daba por finalizado aquel baño relajante que había terminado estresándome muchísimo mas.

Al salir del baño, me encontré con la habitación totalmente arreglada, la cama hecha, el vestido sucio ya no se encontraba en aquella habitación. Sobre la cama se podía visualizar enorme plato con muchísima comida. ¿ Acaso creían que estaba embarazada, o querían volverla una vaca ?.Entre aquel festín podía ver tres tostados, un zumo de naranja, dos huevos fritos, tres tostadas con mermelada, tres moffins de chocolate, un vaso con chocolate caliente.

Esperen.

¿ Como sabían que yo prefería tomar chocolate caliente antes que frio o café con leche ?

Es decir ya se que en una situación similar, no le tomaría tiempo, o a caso nos habían investigado.

Luego me encargaría de averiguar eso.

Entre toda la nube en mi mente. Logre despejar un momento todas mis preocupaciones y vi un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro sobre el escritorio, junto a unos jeans azul claro y una remera blanca con un estampado muy bonito.

Me vestí rápidamente, y luego comencé a comer la comida que me habían dejado, ya que estaba muy hambrienta.

Al terminar con la comida me dirigí al baño y cuando me estaba secando el pelo con el secador, sin darle mucha atención al espejo, una mano grande me arrebata el secador de las manos.

Me doy vuelta instantáneamente y veo a Edward quien me dirige una sonrisa cálida.

- Ya tienes seco el pelo, por sino te diste cuenta. – Dijo Edward, señalándome el espejo, donde podía observar claramente mi pelo seco. – A menos que quieras quemarlo. – Dijo esto ultimo con un tono de burla.

Aunque una de las cosas que mas apreciaba era mi pelo, ya que era el único recuerdo propio que tenia de mi madre.

Luego de esto Edward me condujo hacia la cama donde me hizo sentarme en el borde y el atrás mio, mientras comenzaba a peinar mi pelo con un cepillo.

Unos de los pocos recuerdos mas lindos que tengo de mi madre eran de cuando me hacia sentarme en mi escritorio y me peinaba el cabello cuando era niña. La extraño mucho, aunque mucho no la recuerdo ya que yo era muy pequeña y ella según me habían contado había tenido un accidente aéreo, del cual no hubo sobrevivientes. Y yo apenas tenia cinco años, era muy pequeña y por eso no tenia muchos recuerdos.

Y justamente la forma en la que Edward me cepillaba el cabello, me hacia recordar un poco mas a mi madre.

- Sigue Edward, por favor, no pares. – Dije con voz rota.

Edward siguió cepillándome, mientras yo me relajaba cada vez mas.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi, solo se que mis ojos comenzaban a adormilarse.

- No te duermas Bella, todavía no es ni el mediodía. – Me dijo suavemente Edward en el oído, al finalizar con mi cabello.

- Gracias Cullen, lo necesitaba. – Dije con tono de agradecimiento.

Cuando me pare, recordé bien esa duda que tenia que aclarar.

- Edward, antes del secuestro…- No sabia como preguntarle eso. – ¿Ustedes ya nos espiaban?-

-Quieres saberlo todo, no es cierto – Yo asentí – Teníamos hombres siguiéndolas todo el tiempo, día y noche, sabemos todas sus rutinas, a de decir que también tenemos cámaras, por ejemplo espiar a tus hermanas dentro de su casa fue lo mas difícil, ya que teníamos que ingresar a la mansión Swam, pero finalmente pudimos infiltrar a algunos contactos, la mas sencilla a su manera de decir fuiste tu, ya que yo mismo coloque las cámaras en tu departamento. – Esto ultimo que dijo, provoco que yo abriera los ojos a mas no poder, pero prefería callarme y escuchar hasta el final. Edward al ver que yo no expresaba palabra continuo hablando. - Pero lo que con mis hermanos no logramos entender es porque vives en un departamento y no en tu casa.- Dijo con cara de confusión. Mientras seguía sentado en la cama cómodamente.

- ¿No tenían cámaras en la casa de Charles?- Dije esto último confundida

- Si pero menos en su despacho. – Dijo. – A menos que algo haya pasado allí. – Dijo con cara de sospecha.

No.

El no podía enterarse de lo que había pasado allí.

-¿Qué pasaría si escapara de aquí? – Le pregunte a Edward. No podría decir que tenia un plan de escape, ya que seria la mentira mas grande del mundo, ya que no estaba ni a mil kilómetros de tenerlo.

- Isabella, ni tu ni tus hermanas podrían escapar de aquí ni con todos mis hombres muertos, tengo a unos cuantos hombres trabajando fuera de aquí, con un sistemas de cámaras que nuestros hombres revisan las 24 hs del día, no tengo problema de contarte esto ya que no tienen ninguna oportunidad de salir de aquí. Además si por algún milagro de la vida podrían llegar a escapar, dime cuanto tiempo durarían en la calle sin nada, que por cierto no creo que te animes a escapar tu sola, dejando a tus hermanas aquí, que por cierto tardarías bastante tiempo en encontrarlas, ya que no se encuentran en la misma habitación de antes. Y si escaparías sola, primero no tendrías dinero para irte a otro país, ni para un hotel, además cuanto piensas que durarías sin que te encontremos devuelta. – Dijo Edward, para luego pararse y acercarse a mi y darme un piquito en los labias. – Nunca voy a cansarme de besarte pequeña.- Dijo en mi oído tiernamente.

-Sabes que me escapare, ¿No Edward? – Dije dirigiéndome al baño, alejándome de el.

- Sabes que no recibirás el mismo trato cuando te regresemos devuelta Bella.- Dijo ácidamente.

- ¿Me mataran?. – Dije con miedo.

- No te pasara nada si no te escapas linda. – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Espera Edward – Dije mientras corría hacia la puerta, el se dio la vuelta. – Necesito ver a mis hermanas, por favor. – Esta vez no puse el puchero al estilo Alice Swam, ya que el mismo había dicho que esa cara le excitaba, solo coloque mi mejor cara de pobrecita.

- Ven – Me dijo con cara neutra mientras me tomaba de la mano, y me guiaba hacia la sala principal. Rápidamente vi a mis hermanas con otra ropa, sonriendo sentadas en el sillón hablando, frente al televisor que estaba apagado. No se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia ya que estábamos a unos diez metros al pie de la escalera y ellas estaban de espalda. Al final de la sala, vi la puerta principal, cerrada, tan cerca la tenia y tan lejos estaban las posibilidades de poder salir por allí. – Pequeña estas mejor acá. – Susurro Edward en mi oído, mientras besaba mi cuello. – Voy a la cocina con mis hermanos, te daré un tiempo con tus hermanas. - Dijo mientras pasaba por la sala y se dirigía a la ¿Cocina?

Aunque ya ahora no tenia tantas ganas de ver a mis hermanas es decir, con todo lo que estaba pasando, peor ellas que no entendían nada, pero aquí estaban hablando y sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¡Bella!.- Me gritaron yo me acerque a ellas, ya era tarde para irme, cuando estuve frente a ellas me obligaron a sentarme en el sillón y me abrazaron fuertemente.

- ¿Te lastimo Bella? ¿Te hizo algo?- Me pregunto Alice suavemente. Creo que no era necesario decir lo de la llamada de Charles, ni lo que Edward me quiere violar. – No, ¿Qué les paso a ustedes? ¿Las separaron?

-Al principio si, pero bueno.- Dijo Rose toda sonrojada. Alto. ¿Rosalie Swam sonrojada? La mire para que siguiera contando. – Dios Bella Emmet es un dios en la cama. – Dijo con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

- ¿Te acostaste con el?- Dije sin voz.

- Bueno, y Alice se acostó con Jasper. – Dijo mirando a Al que en ese momento estaba sonriendo.

Yo me pare de inmediato. – Chicas ustedes están secuestradas y se acuestan con el secuestrador. – Dije elevando el tono, estaba segura que los Cullen podían escuchar lo que estaba diciendo desde la cocina. – No puedo creer lo que están haciendo, no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de porque están acá y ustedes les abren las piernas en la cama.- Dije totalmente molesta. No podía creer que por una noche de lujuria ellas se entregaran a los tipos.

- Ni que fuéramos monjas- Dijo Rose gritándome.

- Además que por que tu seas un mojigata de mierda no quiere decir que nosotras tengamos que estar renegadas a la vida.- Dijo Alice molesta. No podía creer lo que me habían dicho. Estaba segura que no sabían porque estábamos acá. Cuando yo les quise decir lo de Charles no me quisieron escuchar y menos lo van a hacer ahora.

-Al menos yo no le abro las piernas a un desconocido.- Les grite en la cara.

Pude ver como sus caras los sentimientos de furia denotaban a mas no poder.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciéramos? – Me grito Alice.

- Que se resistieran, y si no tenían otra opción que no lo disfrutaran. – Les dije totalmente loca.

- Oh, vamos Bella, si te lo habrían ofrecido seguro que lo habrías aceptado. – Me dijo Rose.

- No – Dije simplemente, me dirigí hacia la escalera.

- Oh, vamos Isabella, eso es lo único que sabes hacer.- Me grito Alice cuando estaba en el pie de la escalera.

No quería sacar devuelta el tema de Charles, sabiendo que los Cullen lo iban a escuchar.

- Escapas, cada vez que le tienes que dar la cara a un problema. – Me grito Rosalie.

Me canse.

Me canse, no puedo creer que todavía se nieguen a creerme cuando les estoy dando todas las pruebas en la cara.

- Que no te cansas mas Bella- Me dijo Rose, un poco mas tranquila- Pareces una niña la cual no se cansa de decir mentiras.-

Yo solo subí dos escalones.

- Da la cara alguna vez a tus problemas.- Dijo Alice. – Siempre haces lo mismo, por ser una orgullosa de mierda como mama.-

Oh no, ellas no están un lugar de criticar a mi madre, a su madre.

¿Qué mierda les estaba pasando?

-¿Qué les pasa ahora con Renne?- Les grite.

-Bella tu te niegas a ver los problemas que tienes frente a ti. Tu sabes muy bien como era mama.- Me dijo Rose.

- ¿Qué tiene ella? – Les dije tratando de no perder mi poca paciencia.

-Tu sabes muy bien que ella engañaba a papa….- Dijo Alice.

… Y por eso la mato.

Y nos habían dicho que murió en un accidente aéreo.

- Y quiso escapar, pero lamentablemente falleció en un accidente. – Dijo Alice con cara de pena.

Ignorantes.

Aunque yo no tenia derecho a reclamarles nada ya que yo en algún momento también fui como ellas.

- Eres como ellas siempre tratas de evitar los problemas huyendo. – Dijo Rose, al ver que yo seguía subiendo la escalera.

- Eres una orgullosa de mierda que no quiere pedir perdón. Haces lo mismo que hiciste con papa.- Me grito Alice.

Me di la vuelta y las vi en el medio de la sala.

- ¿Yo soy la que tiene que pedir perdón?- Les grite, mientras bajaba corriendo los pocos escalones que había subido.

No podía creer como habíamos llegado a esta situación, le había rogado prácticamente a Edward todo el tiempo para que me dejase verlas y me encuentro con esta mierda.

- Oh vamos Bella, que cara dura que eres – Me dijo Alice con furia.

- Te das cuenta Bella, estas haciendo lo mismo que hiciste con papa. – Me grito Rose. – Es obvio que el trate de imponer disciplina a una malcriada de diecisiete años.

-¿ Malcriada yo ?- No podía creer lo que me estaban diciendo. – Ustedes no tienen ni la mas mínima idea de lo que paso esa noche.- Les grite, y yo tenia razón.

- Eres una pendeja Isabella – Me gritaron.

Y ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya perdí mi paciencia.

- Pues saben que, ustedes están acá porque esos tipos son unos malditos mafiosos.- Les grite, aunque sus caras no tuvieron gran cambio porque lo que les dije era obvio pero tienen que escuchar lo demás.- Estamos acá porque los Cullen se querían vengar de nuestro padre, porque el violo y mato a su hermana, Charles es un mafioso. – No quería adentrar esto a aquella noche.

- Oh vamos Isabella otra vez con eso.- Me dijeron. – Tratas de justificar lo de esa noche con esto.

- Se acuerdan del reportaje de la chica que fue violada y asesinada, cuando lo estaban pasando yo lo estaba viendo con Charles, y el se tenso durante esa nota. Entonces comencé a sospechar y fui a su despacho a busc… - No pude terminar ya que Rosalie me interrumpió.

- Ves que revisaste sus cosas de su trabajo, y el justamente como castigo eligió implicar la disciplina en ti.- Dijo Rose con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- No Rose, el cuando llego al despacho, vio que yo había encontrado una cinta de una cámara de seguridad, donde vi claramente que era el quien torturo y violo a la joven del reportaje.- Dije en voz bien alta para que los Cullen escuchasen.

-Mientes – Me grito Alice.

- No, no miento. Porque crees que salí con una pierna, un brazo enyesados, y tres costillas rotas, el trato de eliminarme como lo hizo con mama.- Les grite en la cara. – Y ustedes nunca me creyeron.

- ¿No te cansas de mentir Isabella? – Me grito Rosalie.

Salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Edward, no pensaba quedarme ni un minuto mas.

Me iba a escapar. Pero necesitaba un poco de dinero al menos. Ya se, el bolso que lleve cuando fui a bailar. Seguro estaría en su despacho.

Sin perder tiempo corrí hacia su oficina, era la hora del almuerzo segura que habría menos hombres.

Revolví todos los cajones, pero no encontraba nada.

Mierda

Le eche un rápido vistazo a la habitación, y lo vi arriba de un sillón al costado.

Idiota, Bella.

Lo abrí y encontré doscientos dólares que yo había guardado allí antes de ir al boliche y CD de la cámara de seguridad.

Si ya se, suena medio tonto, pero lo llevaba con migo a todos lados por si acaso.

Volví a guardad lo que tenia en mis manos en el bolso, y salí del despacho para ir a la habitación de Edward.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana para ver que opciones tenia para por esta, había un árbol gigante que cruzaba desde esta habitación hasta los muros de la mansión. Me fije en las cámaras de seguridad exteriores, para comprobar si cubrían ese sector. Había muchas cámaras seguro que alguna me descubriría y pero tenia que comprobar si al menos de daba tiempo para alejarme un poco de la mansión.

Sin dudar ni un segundo abrí la ventana y me lance a una rama que veía firme.

Por suerte caí bien , seguí caminando hasta el otro extremo, no se vei tan difícil, pero tenia que tener mucho cuidado, tratar me que me vean la menor posible cantidad de cámaras.

Lentamente, y con cuidado llegue hasta el muro, era un poco alto, pero del otro lado el suelo era de pasto, así que podía amortiguar un poco mi caída.

No podía tardar mucho, vi a tres hombre de cada lado de la puerta principal. Unos metros atrás podía visualizar a seis hombres en dirección de la puerta.

El cambio de turno.

Esta era mi oportunidad de salir sin que me notaran.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, y los tres hombres de afuera entraron, salte hacia el otro lado del muro, mis piernas no soportaron mucho la caída, y caí de culo, sin esperar mas, corrí hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle, ya que no podía pasar a pie por delante de la puerta.

Corrí lo mas que pude, cuando vi pasar, una camioneta familiar, con los vidrios polarizados, les hice señas con desesperación para que pararan.

Cuando frenaron, se bajo la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, y pude ver que manejaba una mujer de no mas de 40 años, y en el asiento de atrás había dos asientos para bebes, con dos lindo nenes, de ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Necesitas algo pequeña?- Me pregunto amablemente la señora con una sonrisa.

-Necesito ir a la ciudad por favor, tengo que salir de aquí.- Le dije con vos desesperada.

- Ven sube. – Dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

Me subí con cuidado, y subí la ventanilla bien alto.

Cuando pasamos por la mansión de los Cullen vi que todo seguí bien. Seguro que Edward debió pensar que tenia que darme un tiempo para mi sola.

Sin que la mujer diga algo comencé a contarle algunas cosas.

- Me habían secuestrado, pero logre escaparme – Le dije en vos baja.

- ¿ Te hicieron algo pequeña ? – me pregunto con preocupación.

- Todavía no, ¿Dónde estamos?- Le pregunte insegura.

- En california – Dijo todavía preocupada.

Luego se produjo un silencio muy cómodo, pude ver que ya estábamos bastante lejos de mansión Cullen , ya que la mujer iba bastante rápido, y se podía ver el comienzo de la ciudad.

- ¿Tienes a donde ir? ¿ Eres de aquí? Soy Lilian Hale- Dijo con una media sonrisa.

- No no tengo a donde ir, soy de Verona, Italia, me llamo Bella- Le dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento recordé a Ángela, que el año pasado se había mudado aquí. Ella es mi mejor amiga, hablamos cada tanto. Ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que me había pasado. De todo. Sabe lo de Charle y también sabe que estaba viviendo sola en un departamento, hasta ella me había invitado a vivir con su familia, la conocía de toda la vida incluyendo a su madre que era como mi segunda madre, ellas me apoyaron siempre. Su padre las había abandonado cuando Angie nació. Pero su madre tenia una gran fortuna de su parte y tenia un empleo por el cual ganaba excelente.

- Una pregunta, ¿ Conoce a Ángela Weber ? – Le pregunte esperanzada.

- ¿ Qué si la conozco ? Es mi vecina, las Weber se mudaron aquí el año pasado, y según me contaron también eran de Verona. – Dijo Lilian. – Si quieres te alcanzo, son muy buenas personas. – Yo solo atine a responder con un asentimiento.

Luego de estar media hora de vieja. Comprobé que Lilian era muy amable y respetuosa, y que tenia un marido que trabajaba todo el día y por lo tanto ella cuidaba a sus hijos.

Cuando llegamos pude ver que ella y Angie vivían en un barrio privado.

Las casas eran hermosas, lo raro era que eran diferentes, yo creía que en barrios privados las casas eran todas iguales.

Luego Lilian estaciono el auto frente a una hermosa casa de de dos pisos, gigante.

Cuando baje del auto me acerque a Lilian, y la abrace fuertemente.

- Muchísimas gracias – Le dije sinceramente.

- De nada Bella, esa casa es la de Ángela, creo esta todavía .- Le sonreí, y me acerque corriendo a la casa de Angie que por cierto era de tres pisos, es hermosa.

Toque el timbre, y una señora muy linda me atendió.

- En que puedo ayudarla señorita - Dijo la mujer que pasaba los 50 años.

-¿ Se encuentra Angie? – Le pregunte a la señora.

- Ya la llamo espere un minuto.- Dijo la señora.

Luego de unos minuto salía Angie por la puerta.

- ¡Bella! – Grito mi amiga antes de lanzarse a mis brazos .

Luego me hizo pasar a su habitación, y le conté todo lo que me había pasado.

- Oh, por dios, no puedo creer que tus hermanas no te hayan creído. – Dijo mi amiga sorprendida.

- Si ya se, igual me tengo que ir Angie, no me puedo quedar acá. – Le dije preocupada.

- Mira yo tengo unos pasajes para ir Mayorca, una pequeña isla en España, que me los regalo mi tia, si quieres nos vamos unos meses haya total mi mama esta todo el día trabajando y yo ya termine con mis estudios. – Dijo segura.

- Umm, no se Angie, si nos conviene involucrarte en esto. – Le dije insegura.

- Bella eres mi mejor amiga, te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, aunque suene cursi , si es necesario. Déjame avisarle a mi madre, ve guardando mi ropa en esa maleta. – Me dijo.

* * *

Hace tres meses que estamos con Angie en esta isla de España, pero no estaba muy segura de seguir aquí, ya que seguro ya nos habían localizado, pero tenia un problema, ya que nos manteníamos con la tarjeta de Angie, porque si yo usara las mías seria mucho mas fácil de localizarnos.

- Mira Bella, vamos a ese local – Con mi amiga nos encontrábamos en un centro comercial. Era como Alice una adicta a las compras.

Estuvimos toda la tarde comprando y llegamos al departamento que estábamos alquilando a las 5 de la tarde.

Cuando abrimos la puerta, nos encontramos con toda la sala desordenada.

Oh no.

No nos habían robado, yo sabia a que venia esto.

Revisamos todo el departamento pero no había nadie, cada lugar, pero nada, no había nada sospechoso, no nos faltaba nada, luego cerramos la puerta con todo el seguro.

Le hice señas para que no hablara, lo mas seguro era que pusieran cámaras o audio.

Fui hacia un cajón de la cocina, del cual saque un anotador y una lapicera, y fui al baño, con Angie siguiéndome, y nos sentamos en el piso.

Y comencé a escribir en el anotador.

Bella: FUERON ELLOS ANGIE, ESTOY SEGURA.

Angie: ¿Qué HACEMOS BELLA?

Bella: DEBO IRME YO, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESTO SIGA ASI, NOS VAN A ATRAPAR Y NO QUIERO QUE TE UNDAS CON MIGO.

Angie: NO, BELLA, YO ESTOY CON TIGO, VAMONOS JUNTAS, VAYAMOS AL AEROPUERTOY COMPREMOS UN PASAJE PARA IR A OTRO SITIO.

Bella: NO SE, TENGO MUCHO MIEDO, NO TENDRIA QUE HABERME ESCAPADO, NO TENDRIA QUE HACER IDO CONTIGO, MIRA SI TE PASA ALGO, O A TU MAMA, QUE IDIOTA QUE SOY.

Mi amiga luego de leer esto me dio una cachetada

- Basta Bella, nos vamos. – Nos levanto del piso, y salió hacia, la sala la vi, agarrar su bolso con las tarjetas y su documento.

Yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación, para agarrar el CD que incriminaba a Charles.

Salimos del edificio rápidamente. Estábamos caminando hacia el aeropuerto por la costa, cuando vi de lejos a los hermanos de Edward, en un café enfrente de la costa.

Pare de caminar, y fui directo a esconderme detrás de un grupo de gente con Angie atrás mío.

- Están sus hermanos, en aquel café, Angie. Seguro que Edward u otro tipo nos estuvo siguiendo hasta ahora, vete, déjame sola – Le dije con cara triste.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estas loca? Vamos Bella no falta mucho para llegar al Aeropuerto. – Me dijo agarrándome la mano, para que caminara.

En ese instante abrace a Angie con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

- Lo siento Angie – Le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Me solté de ella, y salí corriendo en dirección contraria al Aeropuerto.

Luego me dirigí, hacia un lugar que conocía muy bien, pequeño parque, donde no había gente, en estos últimos meses me había acostumbrado a ir allí cuando tenia que pensar.

Sabia que alguien me seguí, pero ya no podía escapar, quizás nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice, quizá nunca tendría que haber revisado las cosas de Charles.

No se, solo soy una jodida adolescente de diecisiete años.

Cuando llegue al parque, me dirigí hacia un árbol, en el cual me apoye.

Y si quizá nadie nos había seguido desde el edificio al Aeropuerto y habríamos podido escapar con Angie hacia otro lugar.

Quizá era Angie la que estaba atrás mío, que me había venido a buscar. Mire en todas direcciones, sentía algo.

Sentía que algo mano iba a pasar.

Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Escuchaba respiraciones.

Y no era la mía sola.

Hasta que escuche una respiracion detras mio.

- Te encontre petite mine* - Dijo aquella voz.

* * *

**Bueno , cuanto lo siento, no pude actualizar antes, estoy teniendo muchos problemas, pero siempre me tomo unas horas de la noche para poder seguir escribiendo.**

**Trate de hacer lo mas largo posible el capitulo para compensar el tiempo perdido.**

**Se que no tengo perdon , pero lo siento mucho.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Acepto opiniones, consejos, quejas, correcciones.**

**Por favor dejen un reviews si pueden.**

**Me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia sinceramente.**

**Diganme si prefieren capitulos mas cortos pero que esten actualizados mas seguido, o capitulos mas o menos asi de largo, que tardare en escribir en una semana.**

**Muchas gracias por los que dejan reviews.**

**Sepan que por ustedes escribo esta historia.**

**Gracias a todas,**

**Besos, **

**Cuidensen, las quiero.**

**XOXOXO.**

**Luuteffi.**


	8. El juego de la tentación

Sentía que algo mano iba a pasar.

Tenia un mal presentimiento.

Escuchaba respiraciones.

Y no era la mía sola.

Hasta que escuche una respiración detrás mío.

- Te encontré petite mine* - Dijo aquella voz.

Bpov

Sentía miedo.

¿Qué irónico no? ¿ Cómo no sentirlo?

Me di la vuelta lentamente, sabiendo que en algún momento tenía que enfrentarlo. Su rostro seguía intacto de como lo había visto por última vez. Serio, pícaro y con tono de burla.

- Sabia que no podía seguir atrasando nuestro encuentro, ¿ No? – Le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

- Lo que has hecho es estúpido – Me dijo , mirándome directamente a los ojos. – Aun sabiendo el destino que alcanzarías si habrías huido, te escapaste igual, eres impredecible niña, aunque sabes que habrías podido escaparte de vuelta.-

- ¿ Para qué sirve atrasar lo inevitable?- Durante este tiempo con Angie había madurado muchísimo, aunque lo que estaba haciendo se podría calificar como un suicidio.

Volví a apoyarme en el árbol, deslizándome, lentamente, hasta sentarme sobre el suelo.

- Dime, ¿ Qué harás ahora? – Le pregunté con duda.

- Quisiera decir matarte, pero no puedo – Me contestó. – Por ahora hay problemas más importantes, como el que tu padre piensa aprovechar la ausencia de mis hombres para infiltrarse en la casa. JAJAJAAJA que absurdo-

Mis lágrimas de desesperación hicieron acto de presencia, deslizándose por mis mejillas, mientras lentamente me acostaba en el piso, muerta de cansancio.

- Levántate que ya es tarde Isabella. – Dijo mientras me tomaba suavemente del brazo.

Me deje llevar hasta una camioneta negra, donde me subió al asiento trasero.

El teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar y pude escuchar claramente su conversación.

- Si, ya está con migo. – Respondió Edward, seguramente sería alguno de sus hermanos. – Tomen el avión me atrasare unas horas. – Dijo esto último mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

Cuando termino la llamada. Me puse en medio de los dos asientos de adelante.

- Edward tengo que decirte algo- Le dije seria, aunque en realidad no tenía nada para decirle, pero necesitaba escucharlo decir pequeña, linda o algo. Continué sin importar que no me haya respondido. – Si te diría que sabía quién había matado a la chica, sin saber que era Sophie, ¿Me creerías? – Le pregunte con duda.

- Puede que sí, pero eso ya no importa- Dijo- Tenemos que hacer algunas paradas, antes de volver a California. – Dijo cambiando de tema automáticamente.

- No quiero volver a ahí Cullen, por favor. – Dije mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, con lágrimas derramándose por mis mejillas.

- Pues lo harás quieras o no, así que, ve tragándote la idea- Me respondió.

Ya no soportaba el hecho de que me trate indiferentemente, necesitaba sus palabras, sus caricias, sus piquitos, aunque me cueste admitirlo me había enamorado de él, como una estúpida niña, aunque no tan niña ya que acababa de cumplir dieciocho.

- ¡Córtala ya Cullen! – Le grité furiosa, pasando al asiento del copiloto. – Piensas ignorarme todo el tiempo. Ya está, ya sé que fue una estúpida al escaparme, pero basta.

Edward giro el rostro para mirarme, con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy ignorando? O vamos Isabela es que acaso crees que los días que estuviste en la mansión me afectaron en algo – Quizás sus palabras habrían tenido la intención de decirme la verdad, pero ciertamente me hirieron en lo más profundo del corazón.

Es típico de las películas de Hollywood, donde muestran el amor no correspondido o imposible.

Aunque creo que ya era momento de mostrarle lo que había madurado en estos meses. Quizás la mejor opción que tenía era intentar tener algo con él, para olvidar todo lo que me rodearía en unas horas, como lo habían hecho sus besos meses atrás.

Antes de que se percatase me posicioné sobre el a espaldas del volantes, con cada pierna a ambos lados de él.

Me miró sorprendido, sonreí con satisfacción, ese era mi objetivo, que se sorprendiera de la nueva Bella.

Me acerque lentamente a su rostro, esperando ver una muestra de negación por parte de él, pero nada, él no hacía nada.

Sin esperar más selle nuestros labios, sorprendiéndome de los cálido que eran, la sensación fue mutua, ya que me volvió a mirar, pero sus ojos esta vez estaban nublados, por algo que pude identificar cono ¿ Lujuria?. Comencé a jugar con sus labios, succionando y mordiendo su labio inferior, esperando que se dignara a abrirlos.

Pero al ver que no tenía ninguna intención parecida, tomo con mis manos su cabello, jalándolo inmediatamente. , provocando que emitiera un gemido, y aproveche el momento para introducirme en su boca.

Gemí, con el contacto de nuestras lenguas. Su cavidad seguía siendo fresca y con gusto a menta. Edward por acto de conciencia posicionó ambas manos en mi cintura, fuertemente.

Él queriendo tener el control luego de un rato, me empujo contra el volante. Solté un gritito de dolor, sin esperar ese movimiento. Se acercó nuevamente, tomando mi boca, y luego fue deslizándose por mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionándolo, seguramente dejando marcas por el camino.

Al cabo de un buen rato se separó de mí, y vi sus labios un poco hinchados y rojos, seguro que en la misma situación que los míos, ya que me ardían bastante.

Bueno digamos, que había tomado un poco de experiencia en estos meses, cada vez que salíamos los fines de semana a bailar, aunque mi único objetivo, era sacarme un momento a Edward de mi cabeza. Aunque nunca había llegado tan lejos, como para entregarme a alguien.

- Umm vaya que has cambiado. – Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara. – Si me hubieras besado así meses atrás, habría pensado que el encierro te estaba volviendo loca.

Me moví con intención de volver a mi asiento pero no me lo permitió, volviendo a sujetarme fuertemente por la cintura.

- Bueno, digamos que he cambiado. – Le dije mirando nuevamente sus labios. – Aunque no tanto como para entregarme a ti.

- JAJAJAJAJA. – Se carcajeo en mi cara. – Ya veras, como te lo dije hace un tiempo, vos solita vendrás dispuesta a entregarte a mí. – Dijo dándome un piquito.

Y si, volvi a casa. Me recosté en su pecho, abrazándolo por el cuello, e inhalando el olor de este. Y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

- Te extrañe- Dije lentamente, sin saber cuál sería su reacción.

Pero el solo me abrazo con más fuerza de la cintura.

- Tendría que haberte encerrado en la habitación, lo se.- Dijo con tono de burla, provocando la risa de los dos.

Como extrañaba poder sentirme tan natural con alguien, sin tener que ocultar nada. Eso me hizo acordar que tenía que decirle la verdad a Edward.

- Edward.- Lo llame, el desvió la mirada de la calle a mí. – Tengo que decirte algo. – Le dije separándome de él.

- Luego – Dijo depositándome en el asiento del copiloto. – Tenemos que irnos ahora.

Mi mirada se entristeció, pero sabía que tenía razón.

El jefe de la mafia arranco el auto, sinceramente, a pesar de los meses que llevaba aquí, no tenía ni idea de adonde se dirigía, sumándole a ello, que él conducía a una velocidad que estaba a punto de darme un ataque cardíaco.

- ¡Baja la velocidad!. – Le grité desesperada, con cara de miedo.

Me miró con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, ya llegamos. – Dijo frenando de golpe, provocando que casi me de con el vidrio de adelante.

Miré el sitio en el que habíamos parado. Pero me sorprendí al ver un hotel cinco estrellas.

- Tranquila, creo que nos hará mejor descansar unas horas antes de volver. – Me sonrió, ahora entiendo, esta era la supuesta parada que teníamos que hacer. Entonces el sabía que íbamos a hacer una supuesta reconciliación. Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, cuando Edward me ayudaba a bajar de esa camioneta negra.

Me paso un brazo sobre los hombros, mientras me acercaba cariñosamente a él y me besaba la sien.

Edward quedaba como anillo al dedo en ese hotel, lleno de lujos, ese traje que traía puesto le quedaba impecable, como todo un exitoso empresario. Aunque sabía que eso era una verdadera mentira. Y luego estaba yo con un vestido floreado de verano que me quedaba a dos manos arriba de la rodilla, zuecos marrones, una campera de jean y una cartera a juego con los zuecos.

La recepcionista lo escaneó totalmente a Edward, y lo miro con cara de lujuria y luego me miro a mi de arriba abajo y encaró mi rostros con cara de burla. Y como no, esa mujer rubia de ojos azules, se notaba de acá a la China que tenía buen cuerpo, comparado al mío de dieciocho que solo estaba un poco desarrollado.

Cuando nos acercamos al escritorio de la muchacha, ésta se inclinó hacia delante dejando a plena vista sus pechos, obviamente operados.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Hotel Hilton ( ya se, el hotel no es de España, pero no se me ocurría ninguno) Soy Mandi, ¿ Tienen reserva? – Dijo dándole una descarada mirada a Edward.

- Sí, a nombre de Masen – Dijo Edward sin inmutarse luego de la obvia insinuación de la recepcionista, y yo lo mire con cara interrogante ¿ Masen?.

- Umm haber déjeme ver. – Dijo mientras revisaba unos archivos en la computadora. – Lo siento pero debe haber un error , aquí tenemos reservada una suite matrimonial.- Dijo con cara de confusión.

Es que acaso la descerebrada piensa que soy la hija o algo así de Edward.

- No, no hay ninguna equivocación. – Dijo Edward con una sonrisa, ¿Así que suite matrimonial Cullen?

- Oh lo siento, bueno aquí tienen la tarjeta, por cierto Señor Masen con cualquier incomodidad o no se siente satisfecho con los servicios, no dude en recurrir a mi. – Dijo poniendo doble sentido a cada palabra que salió de su boca.

Y hasta ahí aguante, primero me decía niña, luego que podría incomodar a Edward y que si lo satisfacía que recurra a ella.

- Oh mira puta de quinta, por si no te diste cuenta el Señor Masen ya tiene compañía de otro tipo a la que tu buscas, si tu intención es venderte a un hombre con dinero déjame decirte que estas en el sitio equivocado putilla – Le dije con cara de asco. Mientras Edward reía por lo bajo, mientras me sujetaba con posesión de la cintura. – Aunque la verdad con todas las operaciones que debes tener no se si hasta un viejo de setenta años quiera tener un polvo con vos, y te aviso que si vuelves a poner la mirada sobre mi prometido te voy a dejar la cara tan estropeada que ni con todas las operaciones vas a poder arreglártela. Le dije dándome la vuelta, yéndome con Edward.

- Ummm una gatita en traje de león, me gustas, ¿Con que prometido eh? – Dijo sonriéndome dentro del ascensor.

- No jodas Cullen. – Le dije bajito, por si llegara a haber cámaras. - ¿ Qué es eso de suite matrimonial? No pienso volver a acostarme en la misma cama que vos.-

- AJAAJAJAJJ Ya verás que si – Dijo dándome un piquito que llego a ser visto por la recepcionista antes de que cerrase la puerta del ascensor. – No te tenía así de posesiva y celosa.

- Sigues hablando y no va a ser la recepcionista la única que se lleve un derechazo mío.- Dije empujándolo contra una pared de espejo del ascensor e invadiendo sus labios, y Edward por acto de conciencia me todo de la cintura, pero antes de profundizar el beso, nos cambió de posición dejándome acorralada. Nos besamos desesperadamente hasta que se abrió la puerta del ascensos obligándonos a separarnos, para salir de este, y dirigirnos a la suite.

La verdad eso sí que era darse lujos, todo tenía un toque de modernidad. La cama era un somier de dos plazas y media por lo que puedo ver, todos los muebles seguramente de clase alta y el baño totalmente equipado, incluyendo un jacuzzi.

Me acosté sobre la cama, al instante que me sacaba el poco abrigo que tenía y los tacos. Sin darme cuenta de que me dolían los pies.

Edward me miro con cara pícara, mientras me decía – La verdad que quédate en esa posición, asi seguimos lo que dejamos en el ascensor. – No me había percatado de que tenía las piernas separadas dejando a la viste mis bragas de encaje negro, me tape la cara con las manos, mientras me ponía de un seguro rojo furioso.

Me había olvidado totalmente de que ya no era la supuesta niña que había madurado. Fui directo al baño, dispuesta a darme un buen rato dentro del jacuzzi, abrí el había el agua caliente, y fui terminando de preparar mi futuro baño relajante.

Vi como Edward se desvestía – Espera Edward, tengo que decirte algo. – Edward me miro interrogante. – Es sobre algo que estoy totalmente segura de que tú no sabes nada. – Me di un tiempo para hablar, mientras terminada de desvestirme y me introducía al baño. Vi como Edward venia hacia el baño, desnudo. Ah eso que no, ni loca lo dejo que entre conmigo.

- Aléjate Cullen, metes un pie aquí dentro y eres hombre muerto. – Le dije con tono de amenaza.

- Valla al fin una de las Swam hereda algo de su padre, ya me cansaba de ver a tus hermanas como si no sucediera nada extraño estar con mafiosos, déjame decirte que ese tono va con vos totalmente fierilla. – Dijo, mientras yo trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, para evitar que mi mirada diera con la cosa de Cullen. – Y yo que pensaba que lo que tanto tu tratas de mostrar de que has madurado era verdad, pero sigues siendo una niña, pero que te quede claro que me gustas así pequeña y virgen, y como te lo prometí hace algunos meses yo te hare mi mujer pequeña.

Volví a sonrojarme cuando lo sentí introducirse y se sentaba al lado mío. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que me tomara de la cintura y como si no pesase nada me ubico sobre él.

- Bueno lo que te iba a decir es que…- Y no pude continuar ya que su COSA se clavó en mi baja espada, y vaya que era grande.

- Relájate pequeña y habla. – Dijo en mi oído mientras me besaba cariñosamente el cuello en la parte de atrás.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que me relaje cuando tu Miembro se clava en mi espalda? – Le dije histéricamente.

- Ya quisiera clavártelo en otro lado, pero si no te puedes relajar podemos hacer otra cosa para tranquilizarte- Dijo, y ya podía imaginarlo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- ¡Basta! Bueno volviendo al tema lo que quiero decirte es que paso con Charles para que reaccione así conmigo. – Edward al instante dejo de juguetear conmigo, para prestar atención a lo que decía.

- Todo comenzó el día que pasaron en el canal de noticias el misterioso caso de la niña de diecisiete años que ya sabes que le hicieron. – Dije mientras mi vos se iba amargando cada vez más, mientras Edward me abrazaba para darme fuerzas. – Charlie estaba sentado junto a mí en el sofá, lo sentí tensarse cuando pasaron esa noticia, ya sabes sexto sentido o intuición femenina como quieras llamarlo, sospeche que algo Charlie sabia, y sin pensarlo fui a su despacho- Seguía contando, mientras Edward como sospechaba sobre que algo había pasado en ese sitio, sus dudas se iban aclarando. Mi vos se quebraba, pero tenía que seguir necesitaba decir la verdad, necesitaba descargarme. – Revise toda la oficina, hasta que encontré un cd sin nombre, ni lo pensé un segundo, lo puse en su notebook y esa fue la sorpresa del año. – Dije mientras sollozaba y Edward me abrazaba más fuerte y acariciaba mi cabello tratando de tranquilizarme. – Era el video de una cámara de seguridad, en el que aparecía él, oh Edward lo entiendes aparecía mi papi, aquella persona que me había ayudado a sobrellevar la falta de mi madre, mi papi estaba violando y golpeando a esa niña, para luego matarla, todo eso me hizo darme cuenta que en realidad mi vida era todo una farsa, ya no quedaban dudas de porque todos esos tipos rodeaban la mansión o por qué tenía todo el tiempo guardaespaldas, como si fuera la hija de un presidente. Después de ver todos los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, todo cuadraba, pero no me esperaba que el me sorprendiera con las manos en la maza, el me tomo del cabello y comenzó a golpearme, ya te explicas el porqué de las costillas rotas y lo demás, y ahí fue cuando decidí irme a un departamento, cuando estuve internada, creo que Charles les invento una historia del porque había terminado herida, ya que luego nunca me creyeron sobre lo de Charlie, aunque en realidad no puedo culparlas, yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Y bueno el resto de la historia tú ya estas al tanto.- No sabía cómo reaccionaría Edward.

Nadie hablaba, se había establecido un silencio en entre nosotros, que no sabría cómo definirlo.

- No se qué decirte, pequeña. – Dijo Edward por fin. – Me has dejado sin palabras, pensar por todo lo que has pasado, y por lo que has sentido, y lo peor que tus propias hermanas te rebajasen como lo hicieron el día que escapaste. –

- ¿ Escuchaste nuestra conversación? – Le pregunte sorprendida.

- Bueno poner con un vaso en la pared, no fue lo que me hizo escuchar, sino el que la conversación se basara en gritos, yo creo que hasta los hombres que cubren el frente las escucharon.

Baje la cabeza avergonzada.

Pero algo me hizo reaccionar, sentía que si no aprovechaba este momento, no se me iba a aparecer de vuelta la misma oportunidad.

Sin dudarlo, me di la vuelta encarando a Edward, sin importar que estuviésemos metidos en el jacuzzi o que estuviésemos los dos completamente desnudos, lo bese, con la desesperación y pasión que tenía guardada dentro de mi hace basta tiempo.

- Hazme tuya Edward. – Le dije luego de separarnos, en el oído.


End file.
